Aces of Osea
by Han Shoots First
Summary: Alec "Blaze" Aaron was just a kid when his dad died, he grew up with one of his dad's friends, Perci Pheron. Now he's going to flight school and dreams of becoming a fighter pilot just as his father was. There he meets some friends that end up in his squadron, how will they deal with each other? And what happens when war breaks out? Rated T for language. Read and review.
1. PrologueChapter 1

I was born on January 20, 1987. My father fought in the Belkan War, he was one of the best, the military said he died at Avalon Dam, said he died as a hero, but I knew they didn't tell the whole truth. It didn't matter they said he was dead and that's all that mattered. My mother soon died after we got the news, I ended up with one of my father's friends, Perci Pheron. He treated me well, but I knew he kept secrets from me.

One day, when I was 12, I finally asked him, "Perci, what happened to my father?"

He was working on his car engine, trying to fix something, when I asked him the question I saw his face immediately change to a sad, depressed look, "He was killed over Avalon Dam, he died a hero, you know that," he managed a fake smile and ruffled my hair.

"Perci, we both know that's not true, stop hiding the truth from me, I deserve to know. How did he die."

"I suppose, it is time you knew the truth. Come on."

He started to walk off and I followed him, we lived right next to the airport so we would often times walk over there and we would watch the planes take off and land. We walked across the street and went to a hanger. Perci unlocked the hanger and turned the lights on, I saw a delta wing fighter, it looked like a Draken, as I looked around, I climbed on top and saw in large 3 on one wing then on the other I saw a equal-sized 6. I looked at Perci, he still had the same sad look, he walked past me and stood by what looked like wreckage from an aircraft. I could roughly see the outline of the aircraft I immediately noticed one feature, the wings were pointed towards the front, the next thing I noticed was that the engines had a large gap between them for the back half of the plane. Perci was standing by it, his head was hanging low, "Is that… Is that the plane?" I asked.

He looked up at me and simply nodded, then he walked over to another area, hidden in the corner of the hanger, he turned some lights on and showed old newspapers mounted on the wall all of them had different headings, but all related to Cipher, the leader of Galm, some said things like "Galm Team Flies Over Directus, Once Again Victorious" or "Galm Team, Aces Save Ustio Once Again".

"These are all about Galm?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, do you know why I keep these?" Perci asked.

I shook my head then he responded, "They remind me of how good of a team, your father and I were."

I was amazed, I'd known Perci for five years, "My dad, was part of Galm? And you were too?"

He nodded and kept speaking, "We were the best; your father always had my back."

I almost collapsed, I'd always admired Cipher, he was my hero, he inspired me to work towards a flying career, "You're… You… You're Cipher," I stumbled over my words as I tried to comprehend what I was hearing.

"Yes, and your dad, he was Solo Wing Pixy. He was a good man, but he made mistakes, not when he was flying, but when he was choosing sides, that's when he made a mistake. We were on a mission over Belka, it was the same day they set off the nukes. During the fight your father disappeared, they declared him dead, but I knew he wasn't. They never found his wreckage. He'd joined a secret organization, A World With No Boundries. When I was over Avalon Dam, he killed one of my good friends, PJ, we got into a fight and, I ended up having to shoot him down. I'm sorry. I didn't want to, he was still a friend. I stated that he destroyed the Avalon Dam facility and then he crashed his plane after it was destroyed."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I knew that he was still a good man, because I didn't want him to be remembered as a monster. He was the best pilot I'd ever seen, I respected him enough to keep him from being held up as a monster to children and having people say to their kids 'If you don't respect your parents Solo Wing Pixy will come and get you.'" He looked up at me and spoke sincerely, "I'll understand if you're mad, I'll understand if you don't want to believe it, but it's the truth."

I shook my head, "No, I… I believe you. I'm not mad," I lied but hurting Perci wouldn't bring my father back, "Did you see a chute, maybe he's alive?"

Perci grabbed my arms, "If your father was alive, he would have visited you, you meant the world to him. He would've abandoned me if it meant saving you. Alright?"

I nodded, "Perci, I want you to teach me to fly like my father."

He looked at me confused, "You want me to teach you how to fly? Even after I killed your father?"

"Yes, I want to be the best, I'm not going to get there through basic."

Perci smiled slightly as he reached into a box on the floor and pulled out an old Ustian flight suit, then he grabbed another unmarked flight suit, "Suit up."

Chapter 1: Heierlark Air Force Base

I woke up as I felt the transport touched down on the runway, I looked around at the other recruits, no one I knew was there, that was fine with me I didn't have a problem not having friends, I could keep my focus better. I got off the transport as soon as the door opened. I looked around, just like I remembered, I'd seen pictures of Heierlark before and it was the exact way I expected.

All the recruits were escorted to a small auditorium, everyone took their seats as the lead instructor came in and spoke loudly, "You will all be sharing a room with one other. We have determined the people that will be sharing rooms, you may not switch roommates. After I dismiss you, you will go to one of the tables with the first letter of your last name. Tomorrow we will be doing simulator testing to get a feel for where you stand. Dismissed."

I stood up and walked to the table with the "A" above it. The man standing there spoke without looking up, "Last name then first name."

"Aaron, Alec."

"You will be in room, 205 with, Kei Nagase."

"Thank you."

I headed off and found my room, 205 I opened the door and began to put my things up, I decided to go ahead and take the top bunk. After I finished setting up I began to climb up when I heard a young woman's voice, "Uh, 205 here we are," she walked in then immediately turned, "My apologies, I must have the wrong room."

"Are you Miss Nagase?"

"Yes?"

"Well then you have the right room."

"Oh," she spoke very softly, I'll admit, she was rather attractive but I knew the rules.

I didn't want to make things awkward so I approached her and stuck out my hand for her to shake, "Hello, I'm Alec, nice to meet you Miss Nagase," I smiled as I spoke.

She simply looked at me and slowly moved her hand and shook mine, she then spun around and put me in a headlock, "If you even attempt anything I will kill you, clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," I gasped.

She released me and put her things on the ground and crawled in the bottom bunk.

The next morning I woke up early and got ready, then I heard the instructor coming down the hallway yelling, "Rise and shine, nuggets."

I would periodically hear doors open and hear people roll off the beds. Soon, the door to my room opened, Nagase had just woken up and was sitting on the bed, "Alright, nugg- both of you are up. Well done."

I could tell the instructor liked us because we didn't have to be yelled at.

After everyone was awake we headed to the simulator room, "Alright nuggets, we are going to go in alphabetical order you will be facing two fighters at a randomized terrain, you will be timed to see how long you last, you are to attempt to neutralized the enemy fighters, and survive as long as you can. Alright first up, Aaron, Alec."

I stepped forward, "Here, sir."

"Alright nugget, step into the simulator."

I stepped in and strapped myself in, "You will be flying a F-5."

I nodded and he closed the door and knocked on it, "Here you go."

The screen came up and I was in a F-5 on a runway facing a city in the distance, I slowly pushed the throttle forward and the plane began to move, I waited for it to get up to speed then I pulled up. I got a positive rate and pulled my gear up, suddenly a warning came up on my HUD, missile lock. _Great_. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw the enemy plane, I looked at my speed and saw I was at 300 MPH, _It's gonna be close but I have just enough airspeed._ I thought to myself I yanked the stick up and pulled into a Pugachev's Cobra. The enemy plane shot past me and I threw the throttle forward into full afterburner. I was behind the enemy fighter, he broke right and I followed suddenly he broke left and gave me a firing line, I pulled the trigger and watched cannon rounds hit the enemy and his plane exploded. _One down one to go._ I heard the missile alert come on, in my haste to take the one pilot down I'd forgotten to check my six. I did a barrel roll and dodged the missile. I checked to see if the plane shot past, it didn't so I assumed he was still on my trail. I kept trying to think of a way to get him off my tail, I looked right and saw the city. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw the plane on the left side of me, I broke right and headed for the city, I pulled right and headed for the city. I looked ahead and found a slot, the city was organized in a grid I smiled and headed straight for it. I turned my plane into knife-edge flight and flew through the city. As I left the city I pulled up and began to climb, I got another lock warning, I knew exactly where he was. I pulled the throttle back and extended the air brake. I stalled out and watched him fly past me I knew I wouldn't get a shot in, but my plane turned and faced the ground and I retracted the air brake and threw the throttle forward. I pulled out and gained speed and I performed a high G turn, as I came out of the turn I saw the enemy plane falling to the ground, I was about to fire when I looked at the ground, civilian houses. I pulled away and turned around in another high G turn. I was on the enemy's six now and I pulled up behind him and fired my guns once he was past the houses. The plane began to smoke and it fell toward the ground, I circled around until I saw the plane hit the ground.

I saw the screen turn back and the instructor opened the door, I crawled out of the simulator to a applause, everyone of the nuggets was applauding, except Nagase, she gave me a deathly glare. I gave a sort of half smile and headed to the back of the group. They had screens set up to let everyone else see what the pilot saw.

I stood there for a while waiting until all the pilots went, most were taken down in under a minute, except one, Nagase, she managed to take one enemy down, and damage the other. As she exited she looked upset. We both stood in the group waiting for the rest of the nuggets to go. Once everyone was finished, the instructor spoke, "Congratulations to all the pilots that survived more than 30 seconds, you did very well. Airman Aaron, and Airman Nagase, please stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed."

Nagase and I looked at each other, I could tell she hated me now but we both were worried about the fact that we were asked to stay behind. The instructor spoke, "Congratulations, you two are the only pilots that shot down any bogeys. Airman Nagase, you are dismissed, Airman Aaron, I would like to speak to you some more."

"Yes, sir," Nagase saluted and left.

"How the hell did you do that? You took down two bogeys and didn't take a single hit. And what was that stunt flying through the city? And the Pugachev's Cobra at less than a hundred feet and at 300 MPH? How did you learn that?"

"My father was a fighter pilot in the Ustian Air Force, sir."

"And what about ISAF? Do you have any family members that flew with Mobius 1?"

"No sir, may I ask why?"

"Because you flew almost as good as him, and do you have any experience flying fighters?"

"Yes sir. My father's friend taught me how to fly."

"Why not your father?"

"He died at the end of the Belkan War, sir."

"Very well, thank you, you are dismissed."

I saluted and left. I headed back to my room to rest. I heard something hit the wall. I walked in and saw Nagase grasping her hand. "Did you just… punch the wall?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded slowly, and didn't say anything, I decided to speak, "Can I ask why?"

This time she spoke, "Because then I won't be expelled because I punched you," as she said that she gave me a deathly glare.

"Oh, sorry," I lowered my head as I spoke.

"Don't be it's my fault, I didn't pay attention."

"If I may, I don't think that was your problem."

"Then what was? Please tell me that would make my day, being told how to fly by some idiot that thinks he's better than everyone else," she was in my face by now, I felt like punching her but I restrained myself.

"No, I don't think I'm better than everyone else, in fact I'd be surprised if by the end of this I am the best in the class, the only reason I could do that is because I've flown an actual plane before. I was just trying to be nice, alright? If you don't want my help then fine I'll leave."

She backed off now, "Oh, I-I'm sorry, it's just, being one of the few women here a lot of people think I can't make it."

"I see you've got talent, you just need practice. Now, do you want my help or not?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright," I grabbed my notepad and pen and sat down on the bed next to her, I drew two planes that were in roughly the same position as her and the enemy, "So, you were here and the enemy was here," I looked up to see if she understood, she nodded and I continued, "You reversed the turn and opened up the throttle to try to out run him, what you should have done is level off then immediately do a high G barrel roll, it would bring your speed down enough for him to over shoot. If you time it right, he would be in perfect position for you to fire your cannons and you'd get the kill."

I looked up at her as I finished, she nodded and spoke, "Oh, I see it, when I reversed the turn I pulled my plane into his gun sights."

"Yeah."

I stood up and put my stuff away it was already 2100 hours so I crawled up into my bunk and started to go to sleep when Nagase spoke, "Hey Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I fell asleep shortly after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finals

I was so close, I could almost feel the joy of being a pilot already, but I had one more test, we had to go against two fighters and take one of them down and evade the other for a full minute, or we could neutralize both enemies. No one knew who they'd be put up against but I knew the instructors would choose one of the top pilots. I climbed into my F-5 and taxi'd to the runway, both enemies would be in the air but the fight was going to take place in a staging area about 15 miles north. I got into the air and flew over to the staging area I spoke over my radio, "This is Blaze. I have arrived at the staging area and am ready to begin the drill."

I heard another voice, "Roger that Blaze, the exercise will begin in 30 seconds."

"Roger that."

My callsign, "Blaze" had been assigned to me after me and some friends almost set the school courtyard on fire when we were trying to show someone how when paper is burned it looks like it's really old.

"Blaze, exercise has begun, neutralize all the enemies."

"Roger."

I first looked around and got a feel for my terrain, there were some mountains and a small canyon that ran between the mountains, past the mountains it was relatively flat with a few hills here and there. I decided to start searching for the enemy. I looked around and I couldn't see anything, I decided to turn around and check the deck for aircraft. Bingo, I saw a glint of metal near the ground I banked towards it and came in on his six. He saw me and began juking violently back and forth, then he flew into a left corkscrew to climb to a better altitude, I followed. We kept climbing until I saw the other plane come screaming between us. I retreated the throttle and began firing my gun, the poor pilot just flew through the line of simulated bullets and I heard over the radio someone start talking, "Dammit, I've been shot down, returning to base."

I looked for the other pilot but I couldn't find him, soon I saw the other pilot coming in on my six, I threw the throttle forward and tried to out run the pilot and get a better position, I couldn't he kept pace with me and I soon realized that I wouldn't make it the minute, I had to take this guy out. I extended the airbrake and pulled into a Kulbit. The enemy plane shot past me and was now at the disadvantage, I began to try to trail the pilot when he dove down for the canyon, I knew I could make it through but I didn't know of anyone else that could. Surprisingly enough the other pilot could and when we pulled out of the canyon he performed a Pugachev's Cobra and was once again on my six. I once again pulled out the air brake and pulled up like I was going to do another Kulbit, but when I was perpendicular to the ground I rolled my plane over and performed a tight barrel role. I was on the pilots tail again we were in a turn to the right and I thought the pilot was going to reverse turn but he didn't he leveled out and barrel rolled, _Nagase _I knew it was her now, I quickly pulled up and performed a Pugachev's Cobra and managed to stay on Nagase's tail. I stayed on her tail and got a good firing solution and took it.

I heard the tower come on the radio, "Blaze, congratulations, you have completed the exercise, return to base."

"Roger that RTB."

I moved the throttle forward and headed back to base.

* * *

When I arrived I stepped out of my plane to a crowd of all the recruits, as I got my feet on the ground all the recruits started cheering. I headed through the crowd and they all tried patting my back or do something along those lines. I saw Nagase land and I stuck my head up to act like I was trying to find out who I was flying against, I knew already but still when I saw her exit I smiled at her. She smiled back and climbed out of her plane. I headed over and shook her hand, "Jeez, Nagase, I got to say, that was some damn good flying."

She simply looked at the ground, "But not good enough."

I smiled at her and slapped her shoulder, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, besides, you're still going on, it doesn't matter I hope you get a good assignment. Anyway, come on let's go celebrate, eh?"

I held my arms open as I finished, she smiled and nodded, "Let's go."

Me, Nagase, and the other pilots headed back inside. The others headed toward their rooms and me and Nagase went to the mess hall. There were a few others there but most were talking with each other. I turned around, "Hey, Rufus," I yelled to the cook, "Why don't you make some Pina Coladas for me and the lovely lady?"

"You know we can't do that Blaze," Rufus yelled back.

"Make them virgin you know the rules."

I turned back to Nagase and saw her laughing at the table with one hand on her head, "What can you do?" I said smiling.

"You know Alec, you've made a full 180 since I first met you," Nagase said while Rufus brought us our drinks.

"Now you two kids be careful, don't get to wasted," Rufus said as he sat the drinks on the table.

I turned toward him and covered my fist and slowly brought my middle finger up, Rufus laughed, "You know your girlfriend over there might break that finger if you keep that up."

"Oh, ha, ha. Don't forget I know martial arts too. I can break your finger."

"True enough, enjoy."

I looked back at Nagase to see her blushing, I turned into my joking self, "You know, if you said you liked my I might be forced to hold it against you."

Nagase laughed and punched me in the shoulder across the table, "You are much more of the joker than I expected, your father wasn't a comedian was he?"

The smile on my face disappeared as she brought up my father, "No, he was a pilot in the Ustian Air Force."

"During the war?"

"Yeah, he was shot down and died."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," Nagase looked at the table.

"Don't be, from what I heard he was one of the best, I ended up growing up with his flight lead," I laughed slightly as I spoke.

"And who might that be? I studied all of the squadrons of the Ustian Air Force, I know all of the leads names, well, except for Cipher but no one knows Cipher."

_Oh shit I said to much, is Rufus sure he didn't put any alcohol in these? _"You won't know him, I tell you what, he'll be at the graduation, you... can meet him in person." As I finished I started to talk matter of factly.

The look on her face was one of complete surprise, "Really, I'll get to meet an actual Ustian Leader?"

"Yeah, and he's an ace," I knew that was safe to say, there were plenty of Ustian aces.

"He's an ace?! That's going to be amazing!" in her excitement Nagase hugged me across the table, when she realized what she'd done she pulled back and blushed, "Sorry," she put her hands under the table to hide her fidgeting.

I felt my face getting warm, I looked at Nagase with my best crooked smile that I always use when I'm joking, "Don't be, but remember, I'm gonna have to hold it against you."

She laughed and looked up at me, "I'd like to see you try," she laughed as she finished speaking.

"Alright, I'll try to avoid hurting you too badly."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, we both know I'd kick your ass," I smiled as I stood up and walked toward the barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Graduation

I woke up and was excited only a few hours before I would finally be able to call myself an Osean Air Defense Force pilot. I climbed down from my bed and went to the showers to get cleaned up. I took a shower and shaved, then I went back to the room and packed all my things into my bag. It was only 0500 hours but I was ready to leave this damn airbase. It was a bittersweet moment though, I hated Heierlark and it's weather but at the same time I'd become close to everyone here, they were like my family, I loved these guys. But I was ready, I needed to become part of a squad I'd be with for the rest of my military career.

I finished packing and got into my dress uniform. I finished and decided to go check the news.

* * *

The Graduation ceremony started and me along with the other cadets watched as the pilots that volunteered performed maneuvers for the crowd. I'd been asked to do it but I didn't want to, I wanted to see Perci and I knew Nagase really wanted to meet him. After the display the instructor stepped up, "Hello, cadets, I must say. This group has been quite... unique. We had some of the greatest pilots this base has ever seen. And we all know this guy, he goes by Blaze. Had it been any other person that almost set the courtyard on fire I would have kicked his ass into next week. He managed to turn around from that and become one of the best pilots I've ever seen. Now we usually go straight to the graduation, but that same pilot has requested to give a small two minute speech, what do you say we let him have some fun? Without further adieu Alec "Blaze" Aaron."

There was a loud applause that took over the crowd as I took the stand, "Alright, well, thank you for that introduction. Honestly, I didn't come up here to give some self-righteous speech. Don't lie I know you guys thought that's what this was," I joked and got a few laughs, "But I came here to tell you that although the Lieutenant Colonel speaks rather highly of me, I am not better than each and every one of you. I have no more 'talent' than all of you. As we leave this school and start our time in the real world of life, I ask you to remember one thing, each and every one of you, just by sitting here at this graduation. Each and every one of you are the best of the best, you are the best this nation has to offer. And from this point on, no one is better than any other, we are all equals. Thank you."

As I stepped down there was a loud applause the instructor stepped up and began calling names. They would start at the lowest scoring and work their way up to the valedictorian I listened and heard all of my friends names, then it came down to the last two, me and Nagase.

The instructor spoke into the microphone, "Kei 'Edge' Nagase, graduating to the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, based out of Sand Island."

Everyone clapped loudly and Nagase walked up to the stage, she shook the instructors hand and quickly walked off the stage, she wasn't exactly the show-off type. I heard the instructor once again, "And now graduating at the top of the class, Alec 'Blaze' Aaron, graduating to the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, based out of Sand Island."

There was another applaud as I stepped up to the stage and shook the instructors hand. He smiled and handed me the diploma. As I walked off I stopped and threw my hands into the air, getting some laughs from the crowd while most kept clapping. I walked down to my seat and the instructor spoke again, "Now, we have this tradition here at Heierlark, could all the cadets please stand," everyone did and prepared for the hat toss, "I now declare all of those standing, as the pilots of the Osean Air Defense Force!" the instructor steadily got louder towards the end and as soon as he finished we all threw our hats up and there were plenty of handshakes and friendly hugs.

Everyone was having a good time, Nagase managed to find me, I knew she'd hold me to my promise, "Alright, where is this 'Perci Pheron'?" she sounded a bit nervous.

"Let's find him, don't worry, he's cool. You'll like him," I tried to reassure her.

We walked around until I heard a familiar voice, "Now come on kid, I thought you knew the rules about 'relationships'?"

I turned around and saw Perci standing there, I went up and hugged him, "Don't worry Ci-" I stopped myself and fixed it, "Perci, I don't have anything going on with her, she's just a friend."

"Yeah, whatever," he turned to Nagase and spoke, "If I recall, you graduated at the top of the class along with Alec, correct?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Don't worry, there is no need to call me sir, Perci is fine, Miss Nagase."

I could tell Nagase was about to panic, "Uh, Perci, Alec told me you were a squadron leader during the Belkan War, but I don't recommend your name. If you don't mind, me asking, what squadron?"

Perci gave me a look as he spoke, "Well, I stopped caring about who knows about my past just after Alec left for Flight School, yet, I first will tell you, there is nothing about what I did that I like, that war was a terrible one. But if you must know, I was the leader of Galm."

I looked at Perci confused, but I looked at Nagase in time to see her almost faint. Her knees started to get weak and I stood next to her just in case she needed some help. She eventually responded, "You're... you're Cipher."

Perci simply nodded, "I know you would probably like to ask me questions, but please, this is your day enjoy it, I don't want you to spend it asking some old veteran irrelevant questions."

"Yes, Perci, of course."

We sat there talking for a while eventually we all had to go pack our things and leave. As we grabbed our bags I couldn't help but wonder how we got the same assignment. It didn't matter now our plane was leaving in ten minutes and we were going to end up in the same squadron. We got on the plane and it took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sand Island

We headed to the transport, it was a C-130, they'd already started the engines and loud buzzing of the turbo-props could be heard across the tarmac. We boarded and took the last two seats. The cargo bay door closed and the pilots taxi'd for take-off. Soon I felt the plane lift off the ground and begin it's climb, I looked over at Nagase, her skin was pale, more so than normal, I figured she was in some sort of shock after meeting one of the best pilots in history, "Hey, you alright?" I asked solemnly.

She looked back to me and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just that I met one of my biggest inspirations and he... he."

I cut in when I thought I knew what she was trying to say, "He wasn't what you expected?" she nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it, he's not what I expected either."

Nagase looked confused, "What do you mean didn't you know when you first began to live with him?"

"No, he didn't tell me until later. We'd lived together a full five years before I knew."

"What? I would've expected him to tell you before, I mean you were basically the son he never had."

"Yeah I was, but he did some things he doesn't want people to know about when he was fighting for Ustio."

"Why not? It's not like he'll be charged for war-crimes, after what he did, he saved the world when he helped take Belka out."

"That doesn't make them right, he still isn't proud of the things he did, it doesn't matter if he'll be charged with war-crimes. He remembers what he did and has to live with that for the rest of his life."

"What are you talking about? He's made up for his mistakes, everyone thinks he has, he's a world hero."

"He doesn't seem to think so, he was there when the Belkans detonated the nukes. Would you be the same if you had to experience that?"

Nagase didn't say anything, she just started looking straight ahead. _Yeah, that's what I thought._ I might have been a bit harsh, I was in the same situation 10 years ago, I didn't understand why he hid from the world. I knew now, he wasn't proud of taking all the Belkan lives and then see the Belkan military use nukes on their own soil. That's why he didn't blame my father, he'd thought about doing the same thing, about doing anything to end the pointless bloodshed. I remembered what he said when I asked him about why he kept the newspapers, why he wanted to remember his time as Galm 1, "Because I want to make sure that even if the world forgets what I did, I won't forget," he said.

That's what he wanted to remember, he wanted to remember that the nukes were his fault, he blamed himself for the Belkan's actions, he blamed himself for my father's death. Even after all these years, even after I forgave him, he never forgave himself.

As I pondered in my mind I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, I quickly fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of the turbo-props.

* * *

"Alec, wake up," I heard a voice say as I felt something push against my shoulder, I opened my eyes and looked around, everyone was still in the C-130, then I felt a jolt. The plane slowed down and eventually turned, after a few more turns it stopped. Everyone stood up and grabbed their things. The door opened and two men were standing there, one was rather "larger than life" and looked about mid-thirties. The other man was fairly average and appeared to be in his late twenties.

The average man spoke first, "Hello recruits, I am Major Hamilton, the Adjutant Base Commander of Sand Island. The man next to me is my superior Colonel Perrault, the Base Commander. You are to put your things in one of the rooms in the barracks, you will be sharing due to the shortage of rooms. After you get your things put in your rooms, you are to report to the briefing room. Dismissed."

Everyone exited the plane and went to the barracks, me and Nagase chose the same room, and I again took the top bunk. We tossed our bags down and went to the briefing room, we were some of the first ones there, there was a man there he was in his early forties and appeared to be the flight lead, "Sit down and we'll get started once the other nuggets get here."

We sat down and soon the other nuggets began to pack in, the man started the briefing, they were doing some training exercises for a reporter. "We won't be taking everyone up today, most of you will be, if I call your name you will be staying on the ground, "2nd lieutenant Alec Aaron, 2nd Lieutenant Alvin Davenport, 2nd Lieutenant James Carnegan, alright that's all everyone else, outside to get your planes."

So me and two others,_ you got to be kidding._ They should have just taken everyone but it didn't matter, I went to go lay in bed.

* * *

I woke up to a loud explosion outside, _What the hell was that?_ I jumped down from the bunk and ran to the exit. I burst out onto the tarmac in time to see the wreckage of an F-5 slowly come to a halt after sliding down the runway, _Nagase_. My thoughts immediately went to her as I ran to where the extra fighters were at, there was one F-5 left and there was a F-4 parking. I ran over to the F-5 and saw her take her helmet off, "What the hell happened?"

I looked at her and knew something was bad, she looked like she'd just seen a ghost. She climbed out and just stood there next to the plane. I saw the Captain crawl out along with the reporter. He was talking to the reporter and walking back inside, when he turned around and yelled something at Nagase, "Nagase, you keep flying like that and you'll die real soon!"

Nagase looked up at him and spoke softly, "I won't die, sir."

I heard the Captain mutter, "You sure? Look like you couldn't hurt a fly."

The reporter lifted his camera and I gave up trying to get any information about what happened, I went back inside. As I walked I decided to go see where my plane was. I walked up to the mechanic, he was working on a old C-1, "2nd Lieutenant Alec Aaron, reporting, sir."

The elderly man turned around and laughed, "You don't need to call me 'sir' call me Pops. Is there something you need?"

"Yes Pops, I'm here to see my plane."

"Oh, you're one of the new guys, must've been stuck here on the ground, huh. All well, here let me show you. We don't have much but there is a Tigershark over here." He began to walk and I followed, "Alright here you go, it's not the best plane out there but if you know how to treat her, she should be able to hold her own."

"Alright, thank you Pops," I did a quick examination of the plane, it was in good shape, I figured I'd be able to make her do some of my favorite maneuvers.

I went back in and headed to the room. I opened the door and saw Nagase sitting on her bed crying. I rushed over and sat next to her, "Hey, Nagase, are you alright, did you get hurt?"

She shook her head and kept crying, I spoke again, "What happened? Are you the only ones that are left?"

She turned and spoke, her voice was just a whisper, "There were hostile fighters, they attacked us, and yes, we are the only ones left."

I couldn't believe it, who would attack trainees? "Did you fight back?"

She nodded and kept sobbing, I again spoke this time trying to comfort her, "Hey, look at me," she did, "You made it out alive, that proves you were one of the best out there."

She shook her head, "No if I was one of the best I would have been able to shoot one of them down, instead I only survived, I can't compare to the Captain or you."

I saw her disappointment, it wasn't pointed toward anyone but herself, I kept trying to figure out what to say to comfort her, I knew she was a great pilot, "Don't put yourself down like that, you can compare to me and the Captain, the fact that we are having this conversation proves it."

She had stopped sobbing now, I knew she was starting to feel better about herself, "I guess so, but I wish I could have saved the others," she said.

"Hey, we all have things we wish we did differently, I wish I paid more attention in school and didn't wait until I was a junior to start focusing," she chuckled slightly, "and Perci, hell, he has plenty of things to wish he did differently."

She nodded and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, keep your head up, you can do this."

She nodded and gave me a quick one armed hug. I smiled this time trying to hide the red that was appearing on my face, I stood up and spoke, "Alright, time for me to get some more shut eye."

She laughed as I climbed up into my bunk and began sleeping. Just as I started to sleep someone came in, "The Captain wants everyone to report to the briefing room."

_Dammit, I can't even get some sleep after that? _I crawled out and we headed to the briefing room, the Captain spoke, "I know you don't like this, but we're short on people. Starting tomorrow all you nuggets are going to be sittin' alert. If we launch stay glued to me up there. Nagase," he looked up at her.

"Sir."

The Captain spoke again, "You're flyin' Number Two on my wing. Gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you'll get yourself into."

Nagase nodded slightly, then the Captain spoke, "Alright, dismissed."

Everyone went back to their rooms, I got in my bunk and tried to fall asleep, _maybe this time I can actually sleep for a while._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shorebirds

_"Amidst the eternal waves of time..."_

I woke up the next morning and we went to the mess hall. Nagase was still feeling bad about yesterday but there wasn't anything I could do. We sat down at one of the tables and ate what passed for breakfast, there was some eggs and ham, and they had some toast. We were quickly joined by a guy about our age, he had sideburns that made him look like Elvis. He sat down and decided he'd start the conversation himself, "So, you must be some of the nuggets that got sent here. Were you up there yesterday?"

I saw Nagase look down in shame when he brought up yesterday, I glared at him and spoke, "Why do you say that like you wish you were?"

He looked back at me and smiled, "You gotta want some action too, right?"

I shook my head, he swatted the air next to him, "Aw, whatever, you guys are boring. Hey, what's wrong with her?"

I took a bit and swallowed, "Yesterday."

"She was there? Aw, hey what was it like?"

That was the last straw, I was done with this guy, I stood up and leaned towards him, "Hey, what's your problem? Can't you tell she doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Hey, whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. Alright?"

Nagase put a hand on my shoulder and pushed down slightly, I got the message and slowly sat back down. I kept eating but I subtly glared at him. He spoke again this time I managed to control myself, "Hey, what's his problem?"

Nagase simply shrugged acting like she didn't know. The guy spoke again trying to start a new conversation, "So are you two going to introduce yourselves or do I have to do all the work?"

_God this guy just doesn't know when to shut up does he?_ I decided I'd see if he'd leave after we said our names, "I'm Alec Aaron, and this is Kei Nagase."

"I'm Chopper, good to meet you," the man smiled as he leaned back in his chair, relaxing.

"What's your real name?" I asked.

"Ah, I only let people that have to know what my name is. I'm sorry Alec but is she a mute or something? That can get real odd if someones on her six and she can't call for help."

I was about to speak up for Nagase when she spoke first, "I'm not mute," she spoke so soft that it was barely a whisper.

"Ah ha, so the lovely angel does talk," I saw Nagase clench her fist under the table, she hated it when people hit on her. I slowly reached down and grabbed her hand slightly, her fist instantly relaxed.

"You shouldn't try and make advances against a girl that knows martial arts, Chopper," she nearly spat his name.

The look on Chopper's face was priceless, it went from a sly smile to absolute fear, he tried to recover, "Oh, I wasn't trying to... I mean I wasn't making any advance."

"Just don't let it happen again," Nagase put her hand back in her lap and I pulled mine back.

"Alright. Hey do you two have callsigns yet?"

I spoke this time, "Are you crazy or just stupid, Chopper?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of course we have our callsigns, we went through training already," I was really starting to wonder if this guy would shut up.

"Cool, what are they?"

I just shook my head in disbelief, "I'm Blaze, and she's Edge."

"How did you get Blaze for a callsign?"

"It's a long story, maybe I'll tell you some other time," _or maybe I'll walk out of every room you enter so I don't have to._

"Yeah, maybe."

I had finished my breakfast by now and got up to leave, Nagase got up too but Chopper stopped her, "Hey are you gonna eat any of that," Nagase shook her head, "Do you mind if I have some?"

Nagase set the tray down in front of Chopper and we walked off, I decided to go for a run around the Island and Nagase went back to our room. When I got back I went into the room and decided to take a shower before we had to do anything, I'd just grabbed my things when Chopper came in, "Hey, Base Commander told me to get all the pilots, there's a briefing that we need to be at."

_Dammit, _"Alright Chopper, we'll be there," I spoke annoyed.

Nagase stood up and we went to the briefing room.

* * *

The Base Commander spoke to begin the briefing, "At ease people... but don't get too comfortable. We have a enemy spy plane that was damaged by Osean SAM's near Cape Landers, it's attempting to egress feet wet towards the ocean, you need to intercept and force the spy plane to land, but do _not_ fire on the plane. Dismissed."

We got up and headed to the locker room to grab out flight gear, then we headed outside. I hopped in my F-5 and closed the canopy, I put my helmet on and began the start-up procedure. As my engines began to spin and the radio came on I heard the Captain speaking, "Alright nuggets, radio check, Edge."

"Edge, reporting," I heard Nagase speak.

"Chopper," the Captain spoke continuing the check.

"Chopper, reporting."

"Blaze."

"Blaze, reporting," I spoke into the radio.

"Alright, you better stick to me up there, you'll be flying trail position, got it?"

"Yes, sir," I figured he was talking to me because I was the only one he'd never flown with.

"Good, Wardog, let's go."

We taxi'd and took off when the tower gave us clearance.

* * *

We arrived over Cape Landers and the Captain called the nearby AWACS, "This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron, we are approaching the target."

The AWACS came over the radio, "This is AWACS, callsign Thunderhead. Roger, bring the target to the ground, do not fire at the target, repeat, do _not _fire at the target."

The Captain came over the radio again, "You got that nuggets?"

Nagase came on, "Wardog 2 roger."

She was shortly followed by Chopper, "Wardog 3, roger."

I was about to respond when the Captain came on, "Wardog 4. Hello? Can you hear me kid? You better be markin' our tail son."

I responded quickly, "Yes, sir."

"Looks like you're confident at least, don't get separated from me."

Suddenly, Chopper came on, "Man, I'm glad you drew the short straw instead of me."

"2nd Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, zip it. You need a nickname too?"

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, _Alvin? Now I see why he didn't want to tell us his name._ He came back on the radio, "I respectfully ask to be called Chopper, sir," then he finished it in a rather sarcastic tone, "I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other moniker."

"Hmm, that does fit you well, I've got a better name but I'll keep it to myself."

"Aw, cut me some slack man."

I saw a black dot move across the sky and called it out, "Captain, bogey at 11 o'clock."

"Tally ho, we've got company. Let's go."

We all banked and pulled up behind the spy plane. Chopper and the Captain kept arguing back and forth until Thunderhead came on, "Warning, we have four high-speed bogeys inbound. Approaching unknown aircraft bearing 280, altitude six thousand. Hold your fire until further orders."

"Crossing the pond to fly cover for their spy plane huh? Now there's a fighter pilot worth his wings. Enemy inbound heading 280, head on."

I saw the planes approach when the missile warning began to flash on my HUD, I rolled over and managed to dodge it, I turned and came in on one of the enemy's six, I heard Thunderhead come over the radio, "Wardog squadron, weapons safe. Hold your fire until further orders."

_Are you kidding me, are they trying to get us killed?_ "Oh come on, those aren't blanks they're firing out there."

The Captain came on once again, "Shut your mouth and fire back."

I came up closer to the enemy and fired my gun into his right wing, his plane began flipping violently toward the ocean. I looked around and found another target, I dove in on it when it burst into flames and I saw the Captain pull out of a dive. Thunderhead was yelling something about splashing an enemy without permission, it didn't matter to me, I just needed to make sure I survived. I looked at my radar and saw another formation coming, "Captain, second formation, bearing 280."

"Engage next formation, if you need help ask sooner rather than later."

"Yes sir," I pulled up into Immelman turn and headed toward the new formation. We were approaching head on again, this time I held my ground and pulled the trigger before they fired, I hit the plane and I rolled over into knife-edge flight, and barely missed the enemy plane. I turned around and looked for him but all I saw was his plane descending and eventually hitting the water. Everyone else had taken their targets down too, then there was another formation coming in. We formed back up and again attacked head on, I took my target out again and saw Chopper having trouble taking his out. I pushed the throttle forward and managed to maneuver my plane to come in head on, the enemy plane was turning and was forced to break, giving Chopper a clean shot. Chopper took his out and I reformed next to him.

Chopper and I rejoined the Captain and Nagase in formation, "This is your Captain, can you hear my voice?"

I responded quickly, "Affirmative, sir."

"Good, looks like we can all hear each other. You all alive? Alright, to commemorate the fact that you made it back alive I'm gonna let you keep your nickname, from now on I call you Kid no matter what, got it. Good."

* * *

We arrived back at base and I went straight to the showers, after I finished I decided to go into the room and relax a bit, I saw Nagase laid out on the couch, she had a book, she was righting something in it, "So now you keep a diary, huh?" I asked jokingly, she shot me a death glare and I figured it was better than the alternative, punch. "No, seriously, what are you writing in there?"

She looked up and spoke, "I'm trying to remember all the lines, I used to love this book when I was younger, it's been used so many times that the pages have fallen out. I'm rewriting it from scratch."

"Oh, what book?"

"A Blue Dove for the Princess."

"I remember that story, damn, it's been such a long time since I read it."

"You know of the story?" she sounded surprised.

"Yeah, but I don't really remember it, well I hope you get that done, it sounds like you really enjoyed it when you were little."

"Thanks, I did. Hey, Alec, can I ask you something?" she closed the book and sat it down next to her and she turned to face me.

I sat down on the bunk and spoke, "Yeah sure, what do you need?"

"Today, when we were fighting, did you feel bad about shooting down those pilots?"

That's when I realized I actually didn't, I felt no remorse but I should, "You mean did I feel guilty?" she nodded, then I spoke again, "Yeah, I do, but it was either us or them," I lied to her.

"So, it's normal then?"

"Of course, if you didn't I'd be questioning your sanity," I was actually beginning to question my own.

"Oh alright, thanks," she looked down slightly, in a shameful way.

"Hey, Nagase, you alright?"

She shook her head slightly, "No, I'm really not."

"Nagase, what's wrong, you can tell me, don't worry."

She began to speak, "When I shot them down, today, I felt like they deserved it like they had it coming."

"And now you think you shouldn't have felt that way?"

She nodded and I spoke again, "Nagase, that's normal, you were mad because of the loss of the other nuggets. It's alright, but right now do you feel like they deserved it?"

She shook her head, then I spoke again, "Then it's all good, you had adrenaline in your body during the fight, that's why you felt mad, it lessens the emotional cognitive function, or the conscience, and your brain begins to act on impulse, that's why you feel guilty now."

She nodded but kept looking down. I stood up and lifted her chin, "Hey, look at me," she did and I spoke again, "It's alright, you're strong, you can get through this."

She smiled slightly and stood up and hugged he, I wasn't expecting that so I just kind of patted her back, "Uh, yeah, ok Nagase, that's good."

She pulled back and blushed, "Oh, God, Alec sorry I didn't mean to, I was just..."

I cut her off, "Hey, it's fine, don't worry about it."

She smiled and sat back down on the couch and grabbed her book and began writing again. I climbed into my bunk for some rest when I heard her, "Hey, Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for."

"Alright, good night."

"Good night," after I said that I turned in my bunk. I couldn't stop thinking about that hug, I enjoyed it while it lasted but still, it was against the rules, it didn't matter, it was probably just something that she did because she felt guilty,_ but if that was the case why'd she blush after it?_ I pondered that in my mind until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Terrorism or War?

I woke up and climbed out of my bunk, I immediately noticed Nagase was gone but I wasn't too worried. Yet, in the back of my head I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. I decided to go to the mess hall and grab some breakfast. When I got there Chopper was sitting at a table and I decided I would sit and listen to him talk, I needed to get my mind off of last night. I grabbed my food and sat down. As expected Chopper spoke, "Say, kid, where's the angel if she's not with you?"

"Chopper I don't know, and besides it's too damn early for you to bother me."

"Oh ho, did the 2nd lieutenant have a late night last night?"

"Screw you Chopper," I said as I began to chew on some toast.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chopper smiled smugly as he spoke.

"Chopper, why the hell would you ask something like that?"

"Because, it's my job to screw with people."

"And what did you learn at my expense?"

"That you like her and you're too afraid to admit it."

"Wrong," I didn't exactly lie, he was just half-right.

"Well then what do _you_ think it is?"

"I like her, as a friend, and that's all it will ever be. And I am fine with that."

"No see, you're lying, you glanced down when you said you were fine with that, you hope it will be something more. You just won't... no you _can't _admit it," he chuckled lightly, "You _can't _admit it. Ha, that's absolutely hilarious." he began laughing hysterically.

"Chopper, are you alright? What are you talking about."

He kept laughing and eventually gained enough composure to speak, "You can't admit it because you don't realize it. Oh my God, this is classic."

"Chopper. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You like Nagase, come on it's obvious kid, you just don't realize it. That's why you're so adamant about not liking her, because as far as you know, you don't."

This was just stupid, I'd had enough of this idiot. I stood up to leave and spoke before I left, "That is probably, the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

As I walked off he called out, "That's what you think, but watch, I'm tellin' ya, it's true."

I left the mess hall and headed for the gym, I needed to vent. I needed to figure out why I wasn't phased by the fight, why I didn't feel guilty. It wasn't normal, _I'm not a psychopath. Am I? _I continued to debate in my mind until I got to the gym, I walked in and grabbed some tape and wrapped my knuckles. I headed over to the punching bag and began to throw some punches, not trying too hard but more just trying to keep myself occupied.

_Why can't I feel guilty? Why am I so casual about this? I don't want to be a killer? What is there I'm missing? Am I just desensitized? Am I in some sort of shock? No, if I was in shock I'd have gotten out of it by now. But what then? What the hell is wrong with me?! _With that last thought I threw another punch and saw the bag fall and hit the ground, I looked up and saw the chain it was connected to, it was broken. I sat there for a second, getting a lot of stares from the few other people in the gym. I began to walk out, I got to the door when Nagase appeared, she must've been trying to get away too. She must have seen some of the stares I was getting because she stopped me and started speaking, "Hey, Alec, you alright?"

I kept my head down trying to hide from her knowing she'd be able to tell that I was lying, "I'm fine."

I carefully pushed her to the side and walked out of the room and down the hall. I still had the tape on my hands. I decided to try going for a run, that way I wouldn't destroy anything. I ran around the island once but it didn't help, I ran around it again. After the third time I realized that it wasn't going to help. I went in to the barracks to take a shower, I stopped by the room to grab some clean clothes. As I entered I saw Nagase sitting there, I went back out and closed the door, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I walked down the hall hurriedly, I knew she'd come out after me so I was trying to make it to the showers before she caught me. "Alec," I heard her call from down the hallway, I ignored it and kept walking. She called again, louder this time, "Alec!"

I kept walking and rounded the corner, I heard the sound of running come from the other hall, then right behind me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I stopped. "Alec, answer me," I heard Nagase's voice and it was almost a soothing sound.

Without turning around I spoke blandly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"What is it, you need to talk about it."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do. Stop lying to yourself, something's bothering you and you refuse to accept any help from anyone. What's wrong?"

She pulled my shoulder trying to get me to turn around, I did. She looked at me with her dark brown eyes, they were piercing. I sighed and walked past her back to the room, she followed me trying to get me to stop, once I got to the room I walked in and left the door open for her, she was right behind me and closed the door as soon as she was inside. I sat down on the couch and didn't talk, I was so mad, I didn't know why but I just sat there frustrated with myself, she sat down next to me, "It's alright, you can talk to me," she spoke attempting to comfort me.

"You remember what I told you yesterday, about the guilt?"

"Yeah, is that what this is? Do you fell that guilty?"

I shook my head and she moved closer, "What is it then?"

I turned away trying to hide the anger I had, it wasn't at her but at myself, I didn't know what to say, "I don't have any."

That was it, that one sentence sent her back for a second, then she moved even closer to me, "Hey, it's alright. You'll be fine."

I stood up and sat on the bed across the room, "How can you say that, I'm obviously not fine, I should have some sort of guilt, this isn't normal, I feel nothing, I feel like they still deserve it. I don't have _any _guilt. There's obviously something wrong with me, I don't know if I have any conscience. Maybe I'm just a cold-hearted killer that doesn't feel guilt."

"Don't you ever say that!" Nagase burst out, "You aren't a cold-hearted killer, I know you aren't."

"Well then what am I? Because I'm clearly not human, because I don't have a conscience like any normal person."

She stood up and grabbed my shoulder, "You're definitely human, because if you weren't then I wouldn't be able to hold you."

"That doesn't solve my problem, I still don't feel guilty."

"Maybe that's just part of who you are? And it's alright, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"But I will keep it, I have no intention of ever letting anything happen to you."

"Why are you saying that? It's not your job to protect me."

She began to blush and tried to hide her face, I looked at her and stood up, "You like me don't you?"

She looked at me and tried to act startled, "What?! No I, I...it's just that...I mean you're a good friend... and besides, it couldn't work, I mean, you know the rules about fraternization and all..." Nagase trailed off and stood there for a second until she just walked out. I stood there for a minute then I laid down on the couch.

A few minutes later the Captain walked in, "Hey, Kid!"

I stood up quickly and saluted, "Sir."

"Dammit, Kid. You know I don't like to be saluted."

I took that as a dismissal and relaxed, "Sorry, sir."

"I was about to go on patrol and was wondering if you wanted to fly."

"Why me, sir? Why not Nagase or Chopper?"

"I thought I could teach you how to keep your ass from getting shot to hell. Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, sir," after that he left and I unwrapped the tape from my hands. I left for the lockers to get my flight gear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lessons Learned

I climbed into my F-5 and the Captain got in his F-4. I hooked my mask up and turned my radio on as soon as the engines had spun up. I decided to test my radio, "Tower, this is Wardog 4, reporting."

"Roger, Wardog 4 reporting, Wardog 1, do you read?"

"Yeah, yeah. I read you, Wardog 1 requesting clearance for take-off."

"Wardog flight, you cleared for taxi and take-off, good luck."

"Roger, Wardog flight cleared for taxi and take-off. Hey, Kid, you following?"

"Yes, sir," I still hated my nickname, but what else could I do.

We taxi'd to the runway and pushed the throttle up, when we reached a good speed we lifted our planes into the air, we retracted our gear and headed out a few miles. Suddenly, I heard the radio crackle to life, "Hey, Kid."

"Yes, sir?"

"Alright, I'm gonna try and shoot you down, you have to prevent me from getting a lock, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, go."

Before I could even react I heard him come back on the radio, he chuckled a bit, "Come on, Kid. You didn't even try to break, don't give them a kill. Alright let's try this again," he pulled up on my right side and looked at me, "Ready. Go!"

This time when he said go I pulled up into a 8-G climb, the captain had tried to roll over and get on my tail, and I decided to go for the altitude advantage. When I got to about 15,000 feet I rolled my plane over and saw the Captain coming up after me, "Good, use the altitude to get a better view," the Captain was relaxed as though he never needed to focus on the surroundings or on his target.

With my F-5 flying inverted and the Captain's F-4 on my tail, I decided to try and inverted climb, I knew his F-4 would keep pace easily, I pushed the stick forward and the plane started to point towards the sky. I saw the Captain give chase, our airspeed was at about 580 MPH by now and I had over 16,000 feet below me. I kept pushing forward on the stick, when my angle of attack was at about 15 degrees I quickly engaged my speed brake and lowered my throttle to the idle position, I pulled the stick back as hard as I could and my plane performed a Kulbit Split-S. As my F-5 leveled out I retracted the speed brake and threw the throttle forward and broke left, I came around and saw the Captain flying straight, and level. I came up behind him and just when I was within range and about to get a lock he pulled into a high-G barrel roll. I saw him roll and pulled into my own high-G roll, I extended my speed brake and kept myself from over-shooting. We were above each other, both of us in a roll, "Hey, kid? What are you doing way the hell up there?" the Captain joked. I couldn't respond I was too focused, then I realized something, the only way for this stalemate to end would be for one of us to accelerate, that's when I knew I had the advantage, it was something that had nothing to to with skill, my F-5 had a lower stall speed than his F-4. I gradually brought back my throttle, and that Captain did the same, we were still engaged in a roll, eventually I heard him come over the radio, "Dammit," that one word told me all I needed to know I kept reducing the throttle incrementally, until I saw his exhaust ports glow amber and I threw my throttle forward, I knew the F-4 could out run my F-5, I had to get a shot in before he got out of range. I followed him but I couldn't get a lock, suddenly, the Captain pulled into a Pugachev's Cobra and he came back on my tail, "Damn," I muttered under my breath. I pulled into a Pugachev's Cobra, but when I was at the apex I applied full rudder and threw the throttle forward, the thrust forced my plane to rotate and face the ground. My plane rotated around his gun sights and dropped straight down, towards the ground, I pulled out of the dive and was now facing the opposite direction from before. "Kid, what the hell was that?"

I looked in my mirror and saw the Captain's F-4 approaching from the rear, I pulled the same maneuver again, knowing he'd be able to counter it this time. I continued the dive and we engaged in a rolling scissors plummeting toward the sea. I kept in it at about 1,000 feet the Captain pulled out, I kept going until about 750 feet, I pulled up, retracted the throttle, and extended the speed brake, I pulled out at about 20 feet. The Captain pulled in on my tail, "Ah, dammit," I heard his voice over the radio, I couldn't figure out why he was upset, then I realized it, I was too low for him to get a clean shot with his guns, he'd have to pull off to get a missile shot, I kept my eye on him in my mirror, when I saw him roll right I pulled up and broke right, by the time he reacted he was already facing left, he quickened his roll and pulled onto my tail, "Dammit, kid. Where the hell did you learn these damn tricks?"

I just smiled under my mask and continued my climb, when I was at about 200 feet I just kept in my turn and eventually leveled out and accelerated out, eventually, I saw an island coming up, we'd made our way back to Sand Island, I broke left and flew down the runway, as I approached the tower I broke towards it and heard the Captain yell over the radio, "Kid! Pull out, you're gonna hit-"

He was cut off by my yelling, I just let out a scream of joy as my F-5 passed within 50 feet of the tower, the Captain was still on my tail and I juked my plane into a tighter turn, I was coming in on his six. Suddenly when I was about to get a shot in he broke left, I trailed him out of the turn and he pulled tighter, I couldn't keep up, I'd burned too much energy trying to get on his six, before I realized it he came back on the radio, "Gotcha Kid, alright I'm bingo fuel, let's land and get some rest."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

We pulled in and the Captain landed first, then I pulled in, we taxi'd to the hanger and hopped out, the Captain got out and came over to me, "Kid, don't forget, you only have so much luck."

"You too, sir."

Just then I saw the Base Commander storming out of the Barracks, "Captain Bartlett, why the hell do I have to listen to the sound of fighters roaring over-head when I never authorized any exercises?"

"Hello, Perrault, what do you need?"

I saw Perrault look at me and he gave me a glare, "You!" he began to walk toward me.

I stood straight up and saluted, "Yes, sir?"

"What is your name pilot?"

"2nd Lieutenant Alec Aaron, sir."

"Well, 2nd Lieutenant, why do you think you have the right to buzz the tower for no obvious reason?"

"I don't, sir. I was-"

The Captain jumped in, "He was attempting to evade an enemy, I was teaching him how to fight against a real pilot."

"Oh were you, Captain. This is the last straw, I'll have your head for this."

The Base Commander stormed out of the hanger and I let my salute down, "Captain, you didn't need to stand up for me."

"Yeah, but I'd rather have Perrault pissed at me than at you, besides, that was some damn, good flying."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, it's my job to keep you nuggets out of trouble, that includes trouble with superiors."

The Captain walked out and I stayed behind to look at my plane, I climbed up into the engine cowling to look at the blades, there was some dust on them, but nothing much besides that. I grabbed a rag and wiped them all off then I went to grab some food.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Open War

_"From a ripple of change shall the storm rise..."_

I had a bad feeling about today. I wasn't sure why but there was something there... something didn't feel right. I dismissed those feelings and went to take a shower. It was a late morning, uneventful, the last two days had been rather boring. After I finished taking a shower I headed to the crew room. It was 1000 hours, there were people bustling around in a relaxed manner talking to each other but not much else was going on. I saw Nagase sitting on the couch writing in her book. I went over and sat down on the one open cushion since she had her legs bent but laying across the couch. As I sat down I saw her glance up at me without moving. She just smiled slightly and went back to her book. I smiled and focused on my notebook, I'd started trying to come up with unconventional maneuvers for me to use in combat. I had a few ideas but I've never gotten to try any of them. We sat there for about an hour when I heard something outside, a quiet buzzing. I glanced out the window expecting to see Pops taxiing to the runway. I didn't, I got up and looked to the sky, I still didn't see anything. Then Chopper came into the crew room, "Hey let's go, some sort of emergency briefing."

We stood up and rushed to the briefing room, I sat down and Perrault began the briefing. "An unknown ship has approached Sand Island, at the same time we picked up several unmanned reconassaince aircraft. Get in the air and take them out. Let's move people!"

Everyone stood up and went to their planes, I hopped in and turned on the engines. As they spun up I saw Bartlett begin taxiing to the runway, shortly followed by Nagase, then Chopper. By the time Chopper had pulled out my engines had finished spinning up. I pulled out and followed them to the runway, I saw Bartlett take off followed shortly by each of us I hated being last but I had to follow orders. I took off and pulled into formation and we flew back over the base. We were over the base when I heard Bartlett come over the radio, "Alright we have to shoot down the recon drones before they're recovered."

We all acknowledged and we approached the planes, "Show me what you've got, Kid."

I pushed the throttle forward and rolled over the Captain, I waggled my wings to acknowledge the command, then I pushed the throttle up to full military power, the engines screamed as they began to accelerate the plane, I kept an eye on my radar, I started to slow down as I came up on my missile range, I gradually pulled the throttle back, by the time I reached gun range my plane was at a good speed. I put the crosshair on the UAV and squeezed the trigger, my guns burstinto flames and the UAV fell toward the water. I did the same with the next UAV, and I headed for the next group, "I'm glad there aren't any live people in these things aren't you?"

When Chopper said that it was like a knife to the chest, I knew he didn't realize that though so I decided I should go ahead and respond, "Yeah."

"That way we can just shoot them down and not worry about it."

I ignored him when I came up on the next grouping of UAVs. I quickly let out four short bursts from my guns ans saw each of the UAVs plummit towards the ocean. I glanced at my radar and saw the last two UAVs. Chopper came over the radio again, "Looks like this would be a good time to have a competition of kill scores."

I smiled slightly at the idea, "Yeah, but I'm already four ahead."

I heard Chopper laugh over the radio and I saw the approaching UAVs. I put the correct deflection on my aim and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. _Dammit. My guns jammed._ I saw the UAV in front of me burst into flames shortly followed by another F-5 just avoiding the remain. I only had two missiles and I wanted to avoid using them. I turned into a high-G barrel roll and continued performing high-G maneuvers. "Hey, Kid, you're not gonna hit anything if you keep moving like that," I heard Bartlett yell over the radio.

I pulled out of a high-G yo-yo and squeezed the trigger, one gun fired. At least now I wasn't defenseless anymore. I still needed to save my one working gun for another time.I pulled up next to the last UAV and carefully tilted my plane to the right and applied left rudder. I felt my plane roll and heard a scrapeing sound. When the sound stopped I rolled to the left and looked up in time to see the UAV slam into the water.I leveled out as I heard Thunderhead come over the radio, "Wardog, we have four high-speed bogeys approaching."

"The same vector as last time?"

"Bearing 280, same vector as last time."

"Damn. How many planes they got lined up at the border? We've only got four on our side, better retreat. This way."

I pulled into a split-S and joined up with Bartlett and Nagase. We began to fly back toward Sand Island, when I heard Chopper's voice come onto the radio, "I can't make it. They're running me down!"

"Taking the trail position today Rock and Roller? Hang on, I'll clear your six. All planes clear to engage."

I pulled up into an Immelman and put my back to the sun. I found a target and got a lock with my missiles, I was about to push the missile fire botton when I saw that I had a bad angle. I switched to my guns again and squeezed the trigger when I was in range, I didn't take him down but he tried to pull out and pulled to far, his plane smashed into the water. I switched to my missiles again and found another target. I was about to let loose when I saw an enemy counter-maneuver onto Nagase's tail. I broke off from my target and went after the enemy that was chasing Nagase. I rolled over and was flying just behind and to the right of the enemy, "Edge, break right!"

As soon as I finished speaking I saw Nagase's F-5 turn. I didn't have any time to get the deflection so as soon as Nagase passed the crosshairs I fired. A burst of bullets came out of my one working gun until they stopped suddenly. _Well there goes the other gun._I didn't hit the enemy but I did make him pull left, he put me in a perfect position to launch a Sidewinder. I switched to them and fired, my plane pulled left slightly as the weight shifted. I saw a trail of white smoke leading from my plane to the missile, a second later I saw an explosion. _Second one today._I looked around and saw an empty sky with only Bartlett's F-4 and Chopper and Nagase's F-5s. I pulled up on Chopper's wing and checked his plane for damage, nothing too serious. I heard Thunderhead come onto the radio, "Picture clear, all hostile aircraft destroyed. Warning still in effect, keep your heads on a swivel."

Chopper burst onto the radio, "Watch out, Nagase. They're down below us too!"

I looked up and saw Nagase trying to avoid a missile. I pushed the throttle all the way forward into full afterburner, I couldn't make it in time. But Bartlett did, he pulled up right behind her and peeled off. He did a barrel roll to attempt to avoid the missile. He couldn't make it the missile impacted his wing-tip and his F-4 started smoking. I heard Nagase shout over the radio, "Captain!"

"Hey! Save the waterworks. I'm just gonna bail out here, they can replace these things. It's getting the crew back that counts. Make a call to scramble the search and rescue copter, and my reserve plane. Okay?"

"Yes sir," I got the tower on the radio, "Tower, man down, scramble search and rescue chopper and the Captain's reserve plane."

The tower responded and we circled for a few minutes until Thunderhead came on the radio, "Warning, Warning. Wardog, return to base immediately."

"But the rescue chopper isn't here yet." Nagase argued.

"Leave that to the rescue team. Return to base to rearm and resupply, then get back in the air immediately. The enemy has declared war on us!"

_Dammit, why do I always have to be right._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Narrow Margin

_"From a ripple of change shall the storm rise..."_

We landed at base and I hopped out and got into another plane. As the ground crew, rearmed and refueled our planes Chopper began talking over the radio, "Hey, Kid. Who do you think it was that declared war? I mean Osea's been peaceful for the last fifteen years."

"I don't know Chopper," I looked over at Nagase's plane, it wasn't damaged but she kept staring out the cockpit. I knew she was blaming herself, "Nagase, it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could've done."

I didn't get a response over the radio but I did see her make a handsignal, "Yes" I knew that Bartlett didn't blame her but I couldn't stand seeing her blame herself. I didn't talk to her after that. "Wardog, this is the ground crews, you are fully loaded and ready to go."

"Alright, thank you ground crews."

We took off and headed for St. Hewlett Naval Port.

* * *

As we flew Thunderhead gave us an in-flight briefing, "Yuktobania has launched a surprise attack against the Naval fleet at Port St. Hewlett. You need to defend the Kestrel and her fleet as they exit the harbor. Edge, you lead the formation."

"Negative. Blaze you take the lead. I'll fly on your wing."

"2nd Lieutenant Nagase, follow your orders."

"No, Blaze is leading. I'll protect his six o'clock. And I'm not gonna lose another flight lead."

Suddenly another voice came over the radio, "Quit screwing around, this is war," just after I heard that, a F-14 shot past me, "The enemy's all over and they're gonna eat you alive."

"Ahh, I'd better stick to the trail position thanks," Chopper came over the radio.

"This is Captain Snow, callsign Swordsman. Engaging the enemy."

Then another voice I didn't recognize came over the radio, "This is the AA Cruiser Excaliber, the ship blocking us up ahead. You've got to move away. We can't use our SPY radar."

Thuderhead came back on the radio, "Wardog, cleared to engage."

I pushed the throttle all the way up and I saw a flight of three planes on my radar. I turned towards them, once I leveled out I saw the signature on my HUD. I pulled in close behind one of the planes and pulled the tirgger, luckilly the guns worked. I saw the plane burst into flames. I rolled over and tried to come in on the next plane. Before I could get a good bead the plane burst into flames and I saw Swordsman fly in front of us, "Chopper, split off and cover Swordsman. Edge, you stick on my tail, alright?"

"Roger, breaking off," I heard Chopper call out.

"Sticking to your tail Blaze," Nagase called out.

I looked back and saw Chopper full afterburner, struggling to keep up with Swordsman. As I focused back on the battle I saw another flight of enemies inbound. I pushed the throttle forward and I rushed towards the new formation.

I took one more plane out when among the ground forces yelling I heard another voice speaking, "Their ships are sitting at anchor, this is like target practice."

_Is that the enemy's voice? _It didn't matter, I pulled in behind another plane and realized I was going too fast, I did a quick snap roll to bleed off some airspeed. I managed to stay behind the enemy and I fired a quick burst with my guns, the outer edge of the planes wing flew off and the plane started rolling uncontrolably. I looked at my radar again and saw another enemy flight trying to fly in from the port exit. I dove for the deck and pushed the throttle forward, "You still with me Edge?"

"Yes sir."

I switched to my missiles, "Edge, switch to Sidewinders and lock on to the target on the right."

"Roger."

As we flew towards the enemies I dropped down to below 300 feet. I flew over the water of the bay and between the Kestrel and one of the destroyers. We kept flying and went under the bridge, I saw the two planes show up and I heard the beeping in my ear as my missiles began tracking. The beeping soon changed to a steady ring and I fired, I felt the weight shift to the left but I didn't see the Sidewinder up ahead, the engine must not have fired. I quickly fired my second missile and this time it tracked. I saw Nagase fire her Sidewinder just after mine. We watched as both missiles tracked to their targets. I saw two explosions, indicating the hits. I mentally added that kill to my kill count. _4 in a day._ I pulled up and headed back to the fleet. I heard someone new come over the radio, "This is the Port Captain, all ships evacuate the port, ships nearest to the exit first."

Then I heard one of the ships come over the radio, "I don't care if we take hull damage we're clearing out of here any way we can."

We got back to the fleet and I saw a plane making a pass at the Kestrel. I dove down and let out a quick burst with my guns. I didn't hit the enemy, but he broke off his attack. I pulled back up and heard the Port Captain come over the radio, "All friendly aircraft, protect the Kestrel."

Swordsman came over the radio, "This is Swordsman, I'm on my way. That's our ship."

I heard Thunderhead interject, "Negative, this is AWACS Thunderhead. Swordsman remain in Eastern Sector. Continue battle and protect our territory."

"But that's my carrier."

"Wardog, provide cover for the Kestrel."

Swordsman started cussing out Thunderhead, "Dammit. You pig-headed..." Swordsman gathered himself, "Alright, I'm counting on you Wardog. Don't lose our ship."

"Roger, defending the Kestrel. Don't worry Swordsman, we'll keep her safe for you."

"Alright, I trust you."

"Another wave inbound, it's no use, there's too many of them," Thunderhead began to lose it.

I heard the ground crews start to tell him to get a hold of himself, then there was more chaos on the ground. I came back on the radio, "Edge, break off and orbit the Kestrel in a one-mile wide circle."

"Roger, splitting off."

We began to orbit the Kestrel on oppisite sides, any time a plane came through one of us would force it to break off its attack. Soon, it was down to one last enemy, I pulled away and went after it. I came up behind it and fired a quick burst from my guns. The plane fell towards the water and I watched it go in, right on top of a group of people floating in the water. I felt my stomach turn inside out as I saw flames engulf the people. I leveled out, frozen in horror. I heard Nagase mention the people, I ignored it. I kept flying, eventually Chopper rejoined us and we flew back to the carrier. "Kid, did you see those people?" Chopper said.

"Yeah," I spoke solemnly.

"So you saw it too...that sea."

Suddenly a new voice came onto the radio, "This is the captain of the aircraft carrier Kestrel, my congratulations to all ships that manged to escape. As captain, I will now form a provisional battle fleet. The enemy's formed a blockade to prevent us from escaping. We have to break through this. Good luck everyone. All allied aircraft, your support is requested."

I checked my radar and saw about 5 aircraft plus several ships. "Wardog squadron, split up, Chopper, you attack the airborn forces. Edge, stick with me, we're going to attack the enemy ships."

"Roger, Blaze."

"Sure Kid, I'm on it."

I looked back and saw Chopper peel off and go for the enemy aircraft. I rolled over and headed for the deck. I leveled out around 150 feet and I flew straight for one of the ships, "Edge, you still with me?"

"I'm on your tail Blaze," I heard Nagase acknowledge me.

"Good," I kept flying until I saw the enemy ship appear on my HUD, "Edge, you ever dive bombed before?"

"No sir?"

"Ok we're going to climb up when we approach the ship then switch to your bombs, roll over and drop it on their ass, alright?"

"Alright, I'm ready when you are."

"Good, let's go," by now we were only about a mile away, I pulled up on the stick and once I reached about 1000 feet I rolled the plane over and switched to my bombs. I pulled the stick back again and my plane pulled back to the deck, When I was at about 500 feet I released a bomb and extended the speed break, then I pulled hard on the stick, I felt my body get crushed in my chair and my G-suit constrict around my body, then I saw a black curtain cover my eyes. I had to let up on the stick, so I did. The curtain retreated and I saw the blue sky... or was it the water? I saw the autopilot switch and flipped it immediately. I felt my plane roll over as it leveled out and flew straight. My thoughts turned to Nagase. _If I barely made it out is she still alive? _I turned off the autopilot and yelled over the radio, "Nagase? Nagase? Answer dammit."

"I'm alright Blaze. That was one hell of a pull out."

The sound of her voice calmed me, "Good, let's go after another one shall we?"

"Yeah, sure."

I saw another Frigate and dove for it, I kept the angle a bit more shallow this time. I dropped one bomb and it hit right on the bow of the ship, blowing it in half. I saw Nagase destroy another ship then the captain of the Kestrel came back on the radio, "This is the captain of the Kestrel. Our fleet has successfully made it into safe waters. My thanks to the brave warriors of the sea... and in the air."

I flew back over the carrier and waggled my wings as we began to head back for Sand Island, "So Kid. Does it feel good to be the flight lead?"

"Yeah, feels nice to tell you when to shut the hell up."

"Alright good, that's great."

"Chopper?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently you didn't get the point, so shut the hell up."

"Oh."

We flew for a bit then Chopper joined back up with us, "One, two three. One, two, three planes. Count 'em up man we're all back safe. Man I can't wait to tell the Captain once they pluck him out of the ocean."

"Yeah, let's go back home."

We flew back to base and landed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First Flight

_"From a ripple of change shall the storm rise..."_

After we landed, we taxied our planes to the hangar. I smiled to myself slightly at the thought of being an ace. I smiled until I remembered what it took to get here. _A war. Dammit did no one learn anything fifteen years ago? _I frowned at the thought of what would happen next. I didn't know what would happen, that was the scariest part, I knew what would happen my entire life up to this point but now? I just couldn't imagine what would happen. I needed to distract myself, otherwise I'd just sit here all day. I climbed out of the plane and went over to my plane that had gotten its guns jammed. The ground crews had replaced the guns and cleaned out my engines. I smiled slightly knowing that Pops probably had something to do with it. I walked over toward the maintenance hangar. I saw Pops talking to one of the ground crew members, I walked over and when he saw me Pops greeted me, "Hey, Blaze, is your plane alright?"_  
_

"Yeah, actually I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Just for fixing her, she was in pretty bad shape."

"Nah, she wasn't too beat up she just needed some minor maintenance."

"Well, still. Thanks."

"No problem, Hey, I noticed that there was some calibration error between the belt feed and the firing pin on those guns so we just went ahead and replaced them, but that could still be an issue on the other ones want me to go ahead and check? Just to be safe."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Alright, we'll go change them now."

I walked off and headed inside, I went to get some rest knowing that we'd probably have to be in the air again soon. I was almost to my room when Captain Hamilton came up to me, "2nd Lieutenant," I stopped and saluted then Hamilton continued to speak, "The Colonel would like to speak with you about the mission. He's in his office."

"Yes sir." I let my arm down and headed off to Perraults office.

As I walked in I saw Perralt set a file down on the desk, "Alright, kid, since you were 'leader' of the squadron during the last battle, you get the debriefing. Lucky you."

_Yeah, "lucky". _I simply stood there and listened as Perrault spoke, "So, you took command even after 2nd Lieuteant Nagase was ordered to. Congratulations to her, she earned herself a reprimand," Perrault grinned, and had I been younger than 12 it would've scared the shit out of me.

I was slightly lost as to why she got a reprimand, "Sir, may I ask why Lieutenant Nagase recieved a reprimand?"

"Failure to follow orders, kid, this is your first time so I'll go easy on you, besides, once the Lieutenant Colonel gets here I won't have to deal with you anymore. But this is my base, and I'm going to run it the way I want to. Got it?"

I was really starting to hat this guy, "Yes sir."

"Good, dismissed."

I turned and headed out the door. When I left I began to storm down the hall, I made it to my room and burst through the door. I saw Nagase sleeping on her bunk, I climbed up and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The loud noise of the air raid siren woke me up. I was startled and rolled off the bunk. I hit the floor and scrambled to my feet, I looked up and saw Nagase looking at me, "Uh, are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine let's go."

We ran out the door and into the hallway, the other rooms doors were opening and everyone began to run to their respective places. "We need to get into the air, this way!" I yelled over the sound of the others. We ran toward the hangar, we didn't have enough time to grab all of our gear, we just grabbed our helmets and G-suits. When we got to the hangar they were already pulling our planes out to the taxiway. Chopper was climbing into his F-5 when me and Nagase ran and grabbed the ladders to our F-5s. Her plane was in the front and mine was in the back. I got up and began to start the engines, I saw Nagase begin to taxi as I reached up and closed the canopy. The ground crews took the ladder off my plane and I heard over the radio, "Alright that's all the planes, they're good to go."

Then Chopper came over the radio, "Come on, come on, come on! Dammit! My turbines won't start up!"

Just then an enemy fighter took a pass at us, "Dammit, Chopper if you don't get that plane started I'm gonna push you out of the way, because I am NOT dying before I can even get into the air."

"There it is finally. I'm taking off."

Nagase came onto the radio, "The Captain's spare plane is still in the hangar."

"There's no time, once you get into the air climb, don't let the enemy bounce you from above," I heard Pops say.

I pulled onto the runway as soon as Chopper cleared it. I pushed the throttle as far as it would go. I felt the plane start shaking as the afterburner kicked in. The plane rocketed down the runway, as soon as I reached 150 miles per hour I pulled the stick up and retracted the gear.

"This is Base Control to Wardog, destroy the bombers, don't let them attack the runway."

"Alright Base Control, Wardog, engage all bombers, don't attack the fighters unless you have to."

"Roger, Edge engaging."

"Roger, Chopper engaging."

We all split up and found the nearest bomber, I took mine down in a matter of seconds, I hit its left engine and it fell toward the ocean. I pulled off and saw Edge take her bomber down, then I looked for Chopper he was being chased by two enemy fighters, "Hey Kid, mind helping me out here?"

"Edge you find the last bomber and destroy it, I'll take care of Chopper."

"Alright."

Nagase peeled off and I accelerated toward Chopper, I fired a burst from my guns at the lead plane as I came within range. I managed to hit the fuel tank because it exploded into a million pieces. The second plane broke off his attack and I gave chase, I quickly dispatched the fighter when he flew in a straight line. Suddenly a new voice came on the radio, "Sand Island, this is Wardog Leader, Lieutenant Colonel Ford. I'm approaching Sand Island, what is your current status?"

Chopper came on the radio, "Heh. Here comes his highness from the mainland now."

The Tower came over the radio, "This is Base Control. We are under air attack. Repeat. We are under air attack."

"I trust you can hold the runway until we arrive?"

"Sure, we've held it without you this long." I say while I pull on the tail of another bomber.

"Right. Protect it at all costs."

I destroyed the bomber and headed for another one, I shot its wing off and began to attack the remaining fighters when I heard Nagase, "Pops is taking off."

I pulled around and looked at the runway and sure enough Pops was on his way to the mainland, then Chopper came over the radio, "Look at the hangar! Who the hell pulled that out?"

Just then a new voice came over the radio, "This is Grimm. I was in the hangar helping out the mechanics. I'm taking off."

"The hell you are. You're not even out of replacement pilot training, aren't there any other spare pilots?"

"I didn't see any."

"There's no time. Be careful Grimm, I'll cover you," Nagase interrupted.

"I'll try."

I looked west and saw another formation of bombers. I broke off and headed for them. Suddenly Chopper came over the radio, "Kid, Grimm's coming up. I'm not sure if he can handle this. Are we just gonna watch?"

_Dammit, _"No, Chopper you take care of those bombers, Edge and I will take care of the fighters."

_"_Right, let's give him a hand."

I turned around and headed back toward the base, I saw a plane start a turn that would put him in position to dive on Grimm, I pushed the throttle forward and felt the afterburners ignite, I pulled in just under the enemy plane and as I passed him I pulled harder on the stick. I passed about 5 feet in front of him, as my plane flew away I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw the enemy plane stumbling toward the water. My jet wash had caused him to lose control, I turned around and let loose wit h my guns, I took him down and found another target. I came up behind him and shot a quick burst into his right engine, it began smoking and he leveled out to head for home, I decided to let him go, I didn't need to shoot down a helpless plane. I heard the chatter on my radio continue until I heard one thing from the enemy, "How come there are all these veteran pilots stationed out here in the middle of no where?"

I smiled when I heard that and continued to fight, the ground crews were yelling over the radio when I heard something about the Barracks being damaged shortly followed by Chopper yelling over the radio, "Ahh! My rock n' roll records, they're in my room! It took me forever to collect all those!"

I actually kind of felt bad for Chopper, I'd seen all the records and there was actually a lot of them. I just had to keep flying and protect the base. Grimm suddenly came over the radio, "This is Grimm, I'm ready for takeoff. Can you see me from up there?"

I pulled around and looked out of the top of my canopy, "I see you, get in the air as fast as you can."

"Roger, I'm taking off."

After a few seconds I heard Grimm again, "I'm airborne."

Chopper immediately siezed the opportunity, "Grimm get over here and cover my six."

"Roger. Tower, this is Airman First Class Grimm, callsign Archer, I will be joining the Wardog Squadron."

"Roger that. Blaze take care of him for us."

"I will tower."

I looked up and saw Grimm flying right on Chopper's wing, he stuck with him through every move, when an enemy plane pulled in on Chopper I saw Grimm perrform a Pugachev's Cobra and shoot the enemy plane down, I was actually amazed by that.

"This is Wardog Leader. Sand Island I'm out of fuel, requesting clearanceto land."

"Negative Lieutenant Cololnel, you can't land, the base is under attack."

"All available aircraft, cover me while I land."

Suddenly Chopper interrupted, "What are you insane?"

"2nd Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport, is that you?"

"Yes sir," for the first timeever I actually heard a bit of hesitation in Chopper's voice.

"Then I'll be sure to write you up after I la-" The Lieutenant Colonel broke up at the end of his sentence.

"He's trailing fire, the Lieutenant Colonel's gone down."

The tower came back over the radio, "Wardog, next formation of enemy bombers inbound. Take them out."

I burst onto the radio, "Wardog engage all incoming bombers."

We all split up and each of us took on a bomber, I took mine down quickly as did Nagase and Grimm, Chopper took a bit longer but he did take his down, all the fighters began to leave since there wasn't any point in staying. "Mission complete Wardog."

Grimm came on the radio, "Was my flying alright?"

"Yeah Grimm, you did good," really Grimm did amazing but I didn't want him to feel arrogant.

"Thank you. It was because of your support."

I was about to say something when my missile alert came on, "Wardog break!"

I pulled up into a High-G climb, and managed to dodge the missile then I heard a voice over the radio, "Hey, Alec. Your time is up."

_How the hell does this guy know my name?_ That thought disappeared when I saw a Su-33 Flanker behind me. I pulled into a dive and tried to out run him. He kept pace and I had to pull out of my dive. Then I heard Nagase yell over the radio, "Blaze, I'm on my way."

"No!" I yelled back as I pulled into a right turn, "Stay back."

I heard Nagase try to argue but Chopper cut her off, I focused purely on the task at hand, this guy was good, but I couldn't tell why. I reversed my turn and kept him from getting a lock with his missiles, he fired a burst with his guns but all the bullets missed. I pulled up into a wide loop and I checked my mirror, I saw him begin to pull lead so he could get a shot in. I quickly snapped my plane around and performed a Kulbit, the enemy didn't realize I was on his tail until I started to track him for a missile lock, he broke left and I followed, then he reversed turn and accelerated. He out ran me in a matter of seconds and turned around and came straight at me, he launched another missile and I snap rolled right and managed to dodge it. as we passed I turned to the right, he pulled to the left, we were in a flat scissors, all we could do was wait until someone made a mistake. Unfortunately, that person was me. As we kept slowing down trying to get out guns on each other, but I turned too tight and almost stalled, I was forced to slam into the water or add airspeed. I pushed the throttle forward and he pulled in behind me. I kept juking back and forth as he shot with his guns, I heard him come back over the radio, "I flew with your father in the last war, you're just like him. He spent most of his time running too. Did Cipher tell you about what he did, not when he saw the nukes, but before that. Before he betrayed his wingman, he betrayed his own country."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about my father!" I began to move more violently.

"Oh, but I do. You see, I was the first person to shoot your father down, that's right. Cipher wasn't the only one."

"Shut up. Shut up dammit!" I could feel my anger coming out I could barely control it, then, I lost it. My anger escaped, I performed an Immelman turn and then dove straight for the deck, as soon as he followed me I extended the speedbrake and pulled up, I rolled around behind him and fired my guns, I exhausted the last of my ammunition and missed him with it. He pulled into a tight climbing turn and I gave chase, as I pulled tighter I felt my plane start to buckle, I looked over and saw the wing shaking violently. If I didn't stop soon I was going to tear my plane apart. I loosened up on the stick and pulled away, I saw him come up behind me but there was nothing I could do, I braced for the explosion. I heard my plane rattle as he hit it with bullets, but then just a second after it started it stopped. I heard him on the radio, "Dammit. Don't you think this is over kid, you haven't won yet."

I saw him pull off and fly back to the west, "Wardog, report," I said over the radio.

"This is Edge, we're all alright, Blaze. Your plane is smoking though, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you guys land, I can keep her up for a bit longer."

"You sure Blaze?"

"Yeah, just land so I can get out of this damn plane."

I watched as Grimm, Chopper and Nagase all landed then I came in to lane, there were warning lights going off all throughout my cockpit, as I came in I touched down and breathed a sigh of relief, right as I did that, I felt my plane fall to the right. Then I felt a jolt and heard a horrible scraping sound, I looked to the right and saw sparks trailing after my right wing-tip. The plane was spinning out of control. I soon felt the plane stop, as soon as it did I took the harness off and pushed the canopy away, I jumped out and began to run toward the hangers. I heard sirens as the fire crews were being scrambled to take care of it. As soon as I reached the grass I got down on my stomach and covered my head with my arms. I stayed that way for a few seconds, nothing happened. _Maybe it's not going to blo- SHIT!_ The plane exploded right then, throwing debris everywhere. After that I waited a good ten seconds before I moved. I slowly stood up and checked myself, I wasn't hurt. I began to walk back to the hangers when I saw Nagase and Chopper stand up out of the grass. When Nagase saw me she ran straight for me and hugged me. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rendezvous

_"Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon..."_

I woke up in my bunk, Nagase was already awake. I climbed down out of my bunk and went to the mess hall. When I got there Grimm was sitting with Nagase and Chopper, they were all talking and eating, I got my food and sat down with them. I listened to Chopper telling some bullshit story about him saving some guy from eventually he finished and I decided to make a joke, "Alright, so Grimm, you don't know Chopper well enough to realize this, but if he ever tells you a story, reverse the roles so that he's the damsel in distress."

Grimm chuckled slightly along with Nagase, then Chopper retaliated, "Hey, at least I have stories to talk about, what about you? I've never heard you tell any stories about when you were younger."

Everyone looked at me, he was right, I never talked about my childhood because I never really had one, not that Perci was a bad example, he just... He wasn't my father. After a second I spoke, "So, I guess you guys want to hear a story huh?"

Everyone nodded, "Alright," I said, "My dad fought in the war 15 years ago, when he died, all I had left was my mom. A couple of years later, she got sick and died too. After that I lived with a family friend, that's it. The story of my life."

"Kid, tell us the full story. What happened next?"

"Fine. I worked in school for a while. Then I started to learn how to fly."

"And who taught you?"

"A family friend."

"Oh," the mood around the table immediately changed, I turned back to my food and eventually Chopper spoke again, "Who thinks Kid's BSing us?"

I smiled slightly when I saw Chopper stick his hand in the air, along with Grimm. "I never said I didn't have any fun when I was a kid."

Chopper laughed, "Alright, tell us one thing you did that was fun when you were a kid."

"Well, this one time me and my friend, Jack, were getting ready for a final, Jack had just had lunch and he had an apple left over. So I ask him for his apple and he gives it to me. So I took it and cut a small hole in the bottom of it, then I took one of the fire crackers I had and stuck it in there. So we took the test and I finished it first, now before I go on you need to know something. This teacher, was the biggest asshole in the world, everyday he would yell at someone, even if no one did anything wrong, everyone hated him. Even the kids that were kiss asses. Well, he especially hated me so after I finished the test I took it out of the paper bag it was in I wrote a small note that said 'thank you' put it on the bag and then I lit the fuse," I could see Choppers smile getting bigger as he saw where this was going, "Now, I'd cut the hole deep enough to hide the fuse, and the firecracker. So as soon as I light it I stood up to leave and stopped by his desk, I put the bag on his desk and walked out. about 5 or 6 seconds later I hear a loud pop, shorlty followed by someone yelling, 'God dammit.'" Chopper was about to start laughing when I said the next part, "Apparently, he'd thrown it into the trash can so when it went off , it started a small fire. Now imagine this will you, a fourty-three year old man that's completely soaked, chasing down a teenager through the halls of a school. Now he chased me a few seconds, but that's when the sprinkler system came on. So I'd just made a corner before they came on, by the time the teacher got there, the floor was wet and slippery. When the teacher tried to make the corner, he slid past it and his feet came out from under him, so now he's in a suit soaked from head to toe. And he tries to get back up but he keeps falling, I take this chance tto escape. I managed to make it outside and take a breather.

"At this point I started to see people coming out of the school soaked, after a few minutes people stop coming out and then the last person that exits is the teacher. When he sees me his look changes from mad to absolute hatred. He runs down the stairs in front of the school and starts chasing after me. He got close to catching me when out of no where I hear him scream and out of the corner of my eye I see him fall to the ground. Somehow, Jack had managed to catch up and tripped the teacher. I stopped to catch my breath and laughed. A few seconds later he'd pried his way out of Jack's hands and was chasing me again, after about a minute of me running I ran into someone. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was. It was Perci, the family friend that was my guardian. At that point the only thing that went through my mind was _'shit...'_ but when Perci saw the teacher running after me he stepped in front of me. The teacher ran up and asked, 'Is that your kid?' Perci nodded and then asked what I'd done wrong, then the teacher responds, 'That little bas- imbicile. He's the one responsible for this.' Perci smiled and said, 'And how is Alec, responsible for this?' Then the teacher spoke once again, 'He stuck a damn, firecracker inside of an apple! Thats how!'

"Perci then began to start asking the questions the teacher knew he couldn't answer, 'How could Alec have possibly put a firecracker into an apple?' Then the teacher responded in a rather smart assed tone, 'Uh, with a knife.' Perci turned to me, 'Alec empty your pockets please.' I complied and emtied my pockets, there was a pen, a pencil and forty dollars that were soaked. After Perci made sure I emptied all of my pockets he turned back to the teacher, 'Well, sir. I don't see how Alec could have possibly done this considering he possesses neither a knife or any firecrackers. Do you have any other proof that Alec did this?' The teacher thought for a moment before he shouted out, 'He's the one that put it on my desk after he finished his test!' Perci smiled at this and said, well if he put it on your desk, how could it have caused the sprinklers to go off, even if he set the firecracker off, they don't produce enough smoke to set the sprinkler system off.'

"The teacher was really becoming frustrated, 'Well when he put it on my desk I threw it in the trash.' Perci siezed the opportunity, 'So you're saying that you can't prove that he set off the firecracker and you can't prove he started the fire. What exactly was your plan to get Alec here in trouble?' And with that the teacher threw his hands in the air and gave up. Of course Perci knew I'd been the one responsible and I did get in trouble when we got back to the house but when Perci was telling me how I'd messed up, I could see a slight smile on his face."

When I finished Chopper had been laughing for a good minute or so, and I saw Grimm chuckling, but then when I looked at Nagase, I saw a slight smile, I'd even managed to get her to laugh, at least on the inside. We continued telling our stories from when we were younger, eventually we headed to the crew room and Gennette, that journalist, walked in and sat down. After Chopper finished telling his story Gennette spoke, "Hey, I just finished writing an article about you guys and the newspaper wants a picture for the story, do you guys mind?"

Everyone looked at me and I said, "No, it's alright where do you wnat it?"

"I was thinking on the flight line with your planes behind you."

"Alright, let's go then."

We all walked out to the flight line and we all stood next to the tail of one of the planes, Chopper grabbed Grimm by the neck and flexed his arm like he was the strongest of the group, I laughed slightly and simply bowed my head as Choppers arm covered my face, Gennette gave us the thumbs up saying he was done. As we walked back in I went up to Chopper, "Hey, nice job covering up my face," I joked.

"I'm sorry Kid, you want to retake it, I'd be more than happy to stand completely in front of you," he retalitaed.

"No you know I don't like my face plastered all over the place."

Chopper laughed and we all walked inside.

* * *

We were all sitting in the crew room when Hamilton came in, I immediately stood to attention along with everyone else. "At ease," Hamilton spoke in a glum tone. Just then Perrault walked in, "Attention! Listen up. The biggest mistake Yuktobania made in their blitz attack is that it failed to sink any of our aircraft carriers. There's been a general mobilization call, you are to escort the carriers to the inland sea. Don't screw this up. Let's go people."

I got up and began to leave with the others when Perrault spoke again, "2nd Lieutenant Aaron, please stay behind."

I stopped, _this can't be good. _I turned around and faced him, after everyone had left I spoke, "What did you need, sir."

"Unfortunately, with the loss of Lieutenant Colonel Ford, there is no one that can come to take command of Wardog Squadron, as a result you are now in command until further notice, but don't get used to it Lieutenant. You're dismissed."

I nodded and left, when I got out I saw Nagase, Chopper and Grimm all looking back. They weren't making it obvious but I knew it when I smiled slightly and saw them all relax, "Hey, Kid. So what happened?" Chopper asked once I caught up with them.

"Well, no one can replace Lt. Colonel Ford's spot as commander of Wardog. So, that's me now," I said.

"Way to go Kid. That's great."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? You're basically our CO man."

Chopper was ecstatic, although I couldn't figure out what this meant, suddenly I was expected to know what to do. _I a fucking Lieutenant! What could I possibly know about leadership?_ I just nodded and smiled as Chopper kept talking. When we got outside I saw the ground crews preping our planes. Pops came up and asked, "Hey, Blaze, what weapons do you want to take with you?

I thought for a minute, all we'd really be dealing with were air targets, "Pops, could you load, four AMRAAM's and two sidewinders onto an F-5?"

"Yeah, we should be able to do that no problem, but that uses up all your hard points. Still want to do it?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Ok, we'll have them ready in five."

"Good, just make sure we don't overload the airframe. Oh, and what plane will I be taking up?"

"You'll be in one of the newer F-5's we just got, still the same plane, but it'll take some getting used to."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see, it shouldn't be a problem for you."

_Gee thanks._ I nodded and Pops went back to the ground crew to finish getting our planes armed. Chopper, Nagase, and Grimm stood in the hangar talking while I stood at the hangar door, keeping an eye on the ground crews.

After a few miutes I heard someone walking up behind me, I turned my head and saw Nagase. I turned back to watching the crews while I waited for her to say something. Eventually she did, "Hey."

"Hey," I responded plainly.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most people are excited when they hear they're a squadron commander. Why not you?"

"I don't think I deserve it."

"Why not?"

"Ive only been in this squadron for a week and so far I've destroyed a plane, jammed the guns on it, nearly gotten shot down, and lost my flight lead," I saw Nagase wince at that last reason, "sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either."

"I know," Nagase spoke softly and lowered her head, then she looked back up and spoke, "But what about all the good things you've done?"

"Like what?"

"Well, you made new friends, and you brought our flight back from battle without a single loss, not to mention the fact that you became an ace yesterday."

I smiled slightly at the fact that she'd noticed it, "Yeah, but it doesn't feel right, it should be someone with more experience. Not some 2nd Lieutenant that got lucky."

"You didn't get lucky, the top brass saw that you could lead so they told you to, it's a good thing, don't think it isn't."

"Alright."

The conversation was stopped when Pops walked up and said our planes were ready. I turned to Chopper and Grimm and yelled at them, "Chopper! Grimm! Let's get in the air!"

I turned back and began walking to my new plane, it didn't look any different from my other F-5 except for the number on the front, I went to climb in and saw something odd. When I took a closr look I saw six small Yuktobanian ensignias under where the canopy meets the plane. I smiled slightly, Pops must have put those on when he heard I was going to get this plane. I climbed in and after we all were ready we took off and flew for the Rendezvous point. We arrived a bit early and I came over the radio to check in, "This is 2nd Lieutenant Aaron, Wardog Squadron reporting."

"Roger that Wardog, fly heading 170, speed 400."

"Roger, Wardog turning to 170, maintaining 400."

* * *

We continued with the escort until the carriers reached the inland sea when Thunderhead came on the radio, "This is Thunderhead, We've arrived outside the range of enemy air attack. Permission granted to return to your assigned bases in sequence. Aircraft may refuel for the return trip if required. Hold above the carrier for the tanker aircraft."

As soon as Thunderhead finished talking Chopper came over the radio, "Everyone's starting to leave. Can we go yet?"

"Wardog squadron, I told you to wait for te tanker plane above the carrier."

"I swear man..."

Just then I happened to glance down at my radar, I saw three small blips, "Wardog Squadron check your radars, you see anything?"

Chopper was the first to respond, "Hey... What is that? Is my radar on the fritz?"

Grimm came up next, "It's showing up on mine too."

"Where'd it come from? How come the morons at Thunder-Blockhead didn't notice it? Yo, Kid!"

"You have to start calling him Captain now."

"Yeah, yeah, yea. Hey, you think we oughta report this?"

At this point I could see the target on my HUD, I switched to my AMRAAM's and waited for the order, then Thunderhead came on the radio, "Enemy approaching! All units return to your Combat Air Patrol stations! Protect the carriers!"

_That's my que._ As soon as my AMRAAM's locked I fired, I felt the weight of my plane shift dramatically as my right wing jettisoned both of the AMRAAM's that were mounted to it, my left wing jettisoned one of the AMRAAM's and I watched as the three missiles tracked to their targets. I saw three explosions and called out, "Blaze engaging."

I saw three more targets appear on my radar, "Chopper, Archer, split off and engage your targets, to the west. Edge, we're going to manage the east side, alright?"

"Roger, Chopper, and Archer spliting off."

"Roger, I'm with you Blaze."

Me and Nagase flew in front of the carriers and didn't see any targets for a bit. Chopper came over the radio, "We're in trouble if the enemy has anti-ship missiles."

He was right. We ere in trouble if they had any anti-ship missiles, I couldn't focus on that know though, I needed to guard the carriers. Another flight came in from the east and we engaged them, after a few secondsNagase came over the radio, "Visibility is poor. It's the perfect time and place for a surprise attack."

"Yeah," I said.

"Yeah, I can't help but feel like everything's working against us."

I pulled in behind an enemy Harrier and cut it down with my guns, I looked over and saw Nagase fire all four of her AMRAAM's at an enemy formation, taking them all down. Over the radio I could hear Grimm struggling. Then Grimm said what we'd all been thinking, "Something's strange here, but I'm not sure what, Is that what an enemy attack is usually like?"

"You're right Grimm, something's definately strange."

I saw three more formations appear on radar then I heard a slightly familiar voice, "Alright, I'm airborne. Come up and get me."

It was Captain Snow, I was glad there was someone else that could help us fight. Chopper and Archer quickly dispatched one squadron then the Navy planes successfully took the remaining two squadrons down. I saw one more squadron appear on radar near me and Nagase, I pulled around and headed for the enemy formation, I heard Captain Anderson talking on the radio, "Captain Snow, I'm putting you in charge of the air defense operation."

I was personally glad that Captain snow was in charge, I didn't like being in charge of four planes much as it was, let alone a full operation. I locked on to one of the enemy planes with my sidewinder and fired one, I felt it come off my wing and saw it track to its target, but the engine on it cut out early, there could have been any number of things wrong with it, there wasn't any time to focus I needed to take the enemy out, I pulled within gun range and fired, I took it down. I looked over and saw Nagase take one of them down with her gun and she pulled onto another enemy's tail and shot it with her gun. The final squadron was taken care of when I heard Thunderhead over the radio, "Multiple bandits on radar, heads up, they're carrying long-range anti-ship missiles. Do not allow them to get within range fly out to intercept."

_What?! _I looked at my radar and saw some contacts to the far east, "Wardog rejoin formation."

I saw Chopper and Grimm rejoin with us and Chopper started talking immediately, "Kid, it seems some of these guys are packing anti-ship missiles. Can you see any?"

"Chopper look at your radar, is it not working?"

"I don't see any yet, but we can't let them get near the ships. If we find any, we'll go after it."

"Alright, Chopper watch your HUD, you have any AMRAAM's left?"

"Yeah, me and Grimm still have one left, why?"

"As soon as the enemies appear get a lock and fire your AMRAAM, we don't have much time."

I saw the enemies appear on my HUD and got a lock with my AMRAAM and fired, at the same time I saw Chopper and Grimm launch their last AMRAAM also. All of them hit their targets and I was about to turn around and head back to the fleet when I saw tracers pass by my canopy. "Wardog, break formation! NOW!"

I pulled up and headed for the sun, then I heard a voice over the radio, the same one from last night, "I told you kid, your time is up. This time I'll make sure of it."

I almost lost it and I was about to yell at him, I quickly got a hold of myself and I yanked the stick to the left and threw the trottle into full afterburner, "Hah, you think you can out run me. You're even more naive than I thought."

I stayed in my turn until I saw him get closer to me, once I knew he was close enough I cut the throttle and extended the airbake. As I did that I pulled back hard on the stick and performed a horizontal Kulbit. the maneuver caused be to loose more airspeed than I thought it would and I stalled out, "Dammit."

I was in a flat spin, there was nothing I could do, I remembered when Cipher taught me about how to get out of a flatspin, _What do planes naturally do? _I released the stick and didn't move the throttle, the only thing I did was retract the speed brake. I fell for a good 1000 feet but then the plane naturally nosed down and I threw the throttle forward and gained airspeed, I pulled up and when I looked around I saw him circling above ten thousand feet. _Wh didn't he go for the kill?_ I had a bad feeling about this, "This is Wardog One to all planes, climb above ten thousand feet!"

"Why thank you for giving me all those free kills, why don't you just leave now. Who should I pick first? Maybe the Captain, but what about the new guy? No he wouldn't put up a fight. The loudmouth? No he's just annoying. Ah I know, the talented Wardog 2, that's who. This ought to be fun."

_That bastard!_ I climbed up as fast as I could, then I saw him, he was on Nagase's tail, I had to get him off, "Nagase, remember the first part of the graduation demonstration?"

"Yeah why?"

"Let's have some fun."

The first part was a knife-edge pass with both planes releasing flares. I turned and headed straight for her and she did the same, whe only flew towards each other for about a second before we both rotated to our left and dropped flares. The enemy pilot had to break of his attack and he gave me a chance to get on his tail. I took it, I came in behind him and he performed a Pugachev's Cobra and came in on my tail, I broke right and expected the worst. His plane could out maneuver me and I braced for the bullets to hit my plane but as soon as they did, I heard him yell and saw Nagase diving on him, hitting his plane, "Dammit, you don't know how much you've angered me. I'm not going to go easy on you next time."

I was about to say something when I looked down and saw red all over the instrument panel. _Oh, no. _But I didn't have time to worry about my wound, I heard Thunderhead come over the radio, "Ballistic missile incoming!"

Grimm was the first to respond, "A ballistic missile? Where'd they launch that from?"

The next thing I knew was a blinding light and heard some screaming over the radio. _How many men did we just lose? _Then I heard some of theship crews yelling, "The carrier, the carrier's hit! It's tipping!"

Then Nagase came over the radio, "Someone! Anyone! What's happening!"

" I don't know! Everything below 10,000 feet was just annihilated!" said Snow.

"Second missile incoming!" Thunderhead yelled over the radio.

Snow came back on the radio, "Dammit Listen up if you want to survive, then climb above 10,000 feet before that hits! All units, move it! Kestrel, evasive action!"

Chopper came back on the radio, "So what are we gonna do, Kid? I'll follow you."

"Climb to 15,000 feet," I said.

Grimm came over the radio, "Are they sure it's 10,000 feet?"

"Yeah, that's what it should be."

"This is Archer. Roger, I'll follow you, Captain."

Nagase started talking worridly, "People are spilling off the decks!"

Thunderhead began counting down, "Ten seconds to next impact! 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, impact."

I saw the bright light again and heard something about the Vulture being hit. There was complete chaos, communications all across the board were chaotic. Then it all stopped, complete silence, until the Kestrel contacted us, "This is the Kestrel. All survivng aircraft respond."

Snow responded, "This is Swordsman, I managed to stay alive. It looks like the Wardog Squadron made it too."

Grimm started talking, "Two aircraft carriers lost, I can't believe this is all that's left of our force."

"We don't have enough fuel to make it back to base either," Chopper said.

Thunderhead came on the radio, "Wardog Squadron, we can't get a tanker aircraft over to you. Proceed northeast to Heierlark Base, land and refuel."

Chopper formed back up and immediately yelled, "Hey! Kid!"

"You really should start calling him 'Captain.'"

"Forget it. If he's a Captain then I want him to start trash-talking like a Captain. Man, I'm missing that voice real bad now."

"He's got us back from battle for the second time. As far as I'm concerned, he's our Captain now."

Nagase interjected, "That's I'll never lose my lead plane again. No matter what."

"Don't be... so sure about... that." I said.

"Blaze are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm... fine," I lied.

"Chopper, Archer, accelerate to full afterburner."

"Nagase, what... are you... doing?"

"We need to get you on the ground immediately. I'm not going to lose y-... another flight lead."

"Fine."

I pushed the throttle forward, after a hour or so we got to Heierlark, I managed to land my plane without collapsing the landing gear, I even taxi'd it to the parking before I began to pass out. When I went to climb out I fell and hit the ground, Nagase was out of her plane and by my side in a second. "Come on, let's go," Nagase grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and Chopper grabbed my other arm, they carried me inside to the clinic. They sat me on a bed and my eyes slowly shut.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: White Bird (Part I)

_"Out of the abyss peer the eyes of a demon..."_

I woke up and tried to sit up. I felt a pressure on my right shoulder, I looked up and saw Nagase standing next to me, "Good, you're awake, are you alright?"

As my eyes focused I saw her eyes were red, she'd been crying, "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, just, I wasn't sure if you'd be alright."

I smiled slightly and I attepted to sit up again, this time Nagase helped me up, "So, how bad is it?"

"Well, you took a shot to the leg and one to the abdomen. Then you took one to the chest, it barely missed your heart."

_Was it that bad? I don't remember feeling that much pain. _"How long was I out?"

"About a day or so, we have to take some nuggets back to Sand Island with us when we go back."

"Great, now I have to lead an actual squadron," I said sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad, but we'll have to land at every base along the way."

"They haven't even learned mid-air refueling?"

Nagase shook her head, "They can barely keep their planes in the air, I'm sure we'll have to teach them some of what we know when we get back."

I sat there for a moment and thought about that. We would have to teach them, but we don't have time, we'd be launchin an offensive soon, but with those missiles we wouldn't be able to keep any foothold we got. I turned and let my legs fall over the side of the bed, "Here, help me up."

"Alec, no you need some rest."f

"No I don't I need to walk around, so help me or don't, but I'm getting up either way."

Nagase sighed and mumbled something about stubborness. She wrapped my arm around her neck and helped me slide off the bed. Once I was stable I took my arm off and put some weight on her shoulder. I slowly began to move forward, but when I put pressure on my left leg it fell out from under me, "Dammit."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just. This damn leg," I kept trying to move forward and after a few steps I began to try walking without any assistance. I couldn't move fast but I could move. I began walking down the hall. Eventually, we made it to the rec room. There wasn't much there, but I saw a group of cadets surrounding the fire place. As I walked up I heard Chopper telling a story, As I approached, the cadets all moved out of the way to let me through. I make my way to the fireplace and lean against the wall behind Grimm. I listen to Chopper telling the cadets about one of the fights we've been in.

"...and then, I look over and see Kid over in the distance, he's coming in to land. His plane is shot to hell, but he somehow managed to land it. All of us watch as his plane touches down and rolls down the runway. We all sighed with relief. Then I hear the sound of metal scraping against asphault. When I look up I see Kid's plane with its nose against the ground and the right wing on the runway. Eventually it stops and we all see Kid get out and run to the grass. He dove down to the ground. Now, Nagase over here. She's starting to run up to Kid, I had to run all the way across the flight line and tackle her to the ground trying to make sure she didn't get killed when Kids plane blew."

I saw Nagase chuckle to herself as Chopper told the story. I smiled, for the first time in a while, I felt like the world was doing alright, it didn't matter that there was a war, or that I almost got killed the day before, I was at home with Chopper and Grimm, and Nagase. I stood up and walked off.

* * *

The next day I woke up and headed outside, my leg still hurt but I could walk a bit better. When I got outside, everyone else was ready and we began our flight, we stopped at every base along the way. By the time we got to McNealy Base, we had to stay the night. When we woke up there was a briefing, "Basset Space center is launchin an SSTO craft, we need to ensure it gets into space intact. All inexperienced pilots are barred from taking off. Those guys are still kids."

We all left and got in our planes, I knew Nagase thought I should wait and let them take care of it, but I couldn't sit back and tell them to do something I wasn't willing to do myself. We took off and headed for the space center.

When we arrived there were contacts already on the radar, most of them were air. They were coming in from all four sides of the facility, "Alright guys, protect to space center no mater what. Chopper, Archer, you guys take the western half of the facility. Edge, me and you are gonna take the eastern side, got it?"

"Roger, Captain, Archer and Chopper are breaking off," I heard Grimms voice over the radio.

The ground crews came on the radio, "Three minutes to launch."

Then Air Command came over the radio, "Halt the countdown! Enemy Incoming! This is a Base Air Defense Command. The enemy has a large formation of transport planes escorted by a squadron of fighters. They're conducting an air assault to capture this base."

"What? They're actually planning to invade Osea?" Nagase said surprised.

"Yeah, it looks that way. Let's go, you take the north side. I'll take the south."

"Roger splitting off."

I came in behind a transport and it dropped a airborne tank, just the Chopper came over the radio, "If we shoot the parachutes before the tanks detach we'll smash them into the ground, you with me?"

"I don't think we have any other option."

"I guess we don't have any other choice, I can't believe that's our strategy."

Air Defence Command came back on the radio, "Destroy all airborne ACV's. Engage them in the air and on the ground."

I pulled around and found the tank the transport had dropped, I shot its parachute with my guns. When I saw the parachute ball up I pulled away and found another target, there was a transport in the distance, I switched to my AMRAAM's and launched one. I saw it impact and it damaged the plane, I accelerated toward the transport and let out a small burst with my guns. I saw the transport start smoking and fall toward the ocean. I turned around and headed back to the Space Center. I saw Nagase, Grimm and Chopper take down their second transport too, "Is that all their throwing at us?"

"Something isn't right," I heard Nagase say.

Air Command came back on the radio, "All airborne ACV's destroyed. Nice work everyone."

I couldn't understand why Yuktobania would even attempt to invade Osea if that was their entire force.I checked my radar, sure enough there were two more contacts at each position, "Heads up Wardog, enemy units incoming."

I pulled hard on the stick, the force unexpectedly hurt my leg, I loosened it slightly. I headed for the new contacts, they showed up on my HUD, but I couldn't see them, I kept approaching then I realized what they were, "Cruise missiles, incoming, I repeat, Cruise missiles heading for the base."

"Looks like they've abandoned the ground assault and decided to just destroy the base out the remaining enemy forces, make an effort to minimize damage to the Mass Driver."

I locked on to one of the missiles with a sidewinder and fired, then I made a quick shot with my guns at the second one. As soon as I destroyed the second one, two more popped up on radar. _Where are these things coming from. _I locked on with my last sidewinder then once again made a pass with my guns. I continued flying the direction they came and saw a black figure appear in the distance. I kept going and saw a B-2 bomber, I locked on with my AMRAAM's and fired another one, it hit the bomber at the wing joint and I saw the right wing fly off and the bomber started to slowly spin. I needed to tell the others, "Wardog squadron, there are stealth bombers that are launching the cruise missiles, follow the path of the missiles to destroy them."

Just as I said that I saw Nagase out away from the base on my radar, "I just took mine down, let's go see if Chopper and Archer need any help."

"Chopper, Archer, what's your status on taking down the enemy bombers?"

"We can't take them down and stop all the missiles in time, could you guys take the bombers down?"

"Roger that, Edge, you help Archer, I'll take out Chopper's bomber."

"Roger, assisting."

I flew out to where the bomber that Chopper was trying to get to was, I locked on with an AMRAAM and fired, it fell off the hard point and straight into the ground. I locked on again and fired, this time it lit and hit the bomber, "Edge, I just took care of Choppers bomber, how do you come?"

"Just took out Archers, we should be in the clear."

I heard the ground crew over the radio, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Launch."

I watched closely as the SSTO made it past the checkpoints, I looked at my radar, "What the- Wardog enemy contact bearing 300, engage."

I flew at the contact, when I heard him over the radio, "Sorry to ruin your day, but I'm just here for a pit stop."

Just then I heard the ground crews, "Mass Driver hit by cruise missile."

_Dammit._ I looked at the Mass Driver and saw the SSTO launch of the end of it, "SSTO, climbing normally, launch successful."

"Wardog, mission complete, let's head back to McNealy."

We rejoined formation and landed back at McNealy Air Force Base. When we got there I exited my plane rather clumsily and fell onto the tarmac, I got back up and limped inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Front Line

_"Behold the Razgriz, its wings of black sheath."_

We finished taking the nuggets to Sand Island that night, when we landed I was ordered to go to Perrault for a "debriefing ". All I really wanted to do was sleep, but I needed to follow orders. I went to Perrault's office and knocked on the door, "Come in."

I walked in and saluted, perrault just looked at me and then spoke, "At ease, I assume you can explain how you managed to damage a second plane within the span of a week? Or is that as difficult as protecting a space center?"

"Sir?"

"You were ordered to prevent the Mass driver from being hit by any incoming cruise missiles, care to explain why you failed?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe our orders were to enure the safe launch of the SSTO craft."

"Answer the question, 2nd Lieutenant."

"I failed because there was a bogey that Command missed, me and my squadron successfully oversaw the launch of the SSTO craft so if that is all I wouldlike to get some rest."

"Watch your tone, Lieutenant, go, get your rest, but don't think this is over."

I saluted and left the office, I walked down the hall to my room. I walked in and saw Nagase sleeeping already, I didn't want to risk waking her up so I just laid down on the couch and drifted away.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rock 'n roll coming from the hall, I get up and stumble into the hallway. I walked all the way down to Chopper's room and open the door, "Chopper God dammit!" I yell as I turn the music down.

From behind me in the doorway I hear, "Hey Kid! Don't touch my music."

"Then turn it down."

"Whatever."

I turned around and went back into my room, I had just collapsed on the couch when Nagase came in, "Alec, there's been an emergency briefing called."

"Ugh," I stood up and rushed out of the room, "Can no one get any damn sleep around here!"

The briefing room was filled with all the new pilots and was cramped when Perrault began speaking, "You people are like the plague you know that? The moment you return to Sand Island this happens! We have Yuktobanian vessels approaching, you need to stop them from capturing this island. Even if this turns into a ground war, I am prepared to fight for this island to the bitter end. As my advanced guard, I want you to forget everything else, and focus on dealing a lethal blow to the incoming enemy invasion fleet. We'll be deploying everything we've got. Launch every aircraft capable of anti-ship combat regardless of combat experience. Dismissed."

I walked out and grabbed my gear. _Why are we bringing the nuggets with us? They can barely fly their planes. _I walked out to my plane and so did everyone else, the ground crews were just finishing loading bombs on the F-5's. I climbed in and assigned squadon leaders, "Chopper, you lead squadron two, Archer, you lead three, Edge, you're going to fly with me. Make sure your flights keep up, don't let them fall behind alright?"

"Got it Kid."

"Roger Captain."

"Alright Blaze, are we going to have any nuggets or are they going to stay here?"

"Two nuggets form up with us. Make sure you don't run into each other."

"Wardog this is tower, the first flight is cleared for takeoff."

"Roger tower, this is Wardog 1, first flight cleared for takeoff."

I taxied to the runway and we took off. We circled around the base until the other planes managed to make it up without any problems. Once everyone was up we flew west, toward the enemy we were about a mile away from the fleet Thunderhead came on the radio, "This is AWACS Thunderhead, all units, listen up."

Chopper jumped on the radio, "Man, I missed that sweet voice, say you get that from your mamma's side of the family?"

Thunderhead sounded flustered, "Cut the chatter. First enemy wave bearing 280. All units, you are cleared to engage the enemy on sight."

"It's too risky bringing the nuggets here," Nagase said, concerned.

"I'm with you on that. You agree Kid?" Chopper said.

"Yeah, they aren't ready for combat."

"Seriously, they've got their hands full just keeping their planes in the air."

One of the nuggets came on the radio, "Captain, do you all ever get scared?"

"Fear is part of being human, the trick is learning to use it to your advantage."

"Ah, I see so you're just like us."

"Yeah, alright, we're approaching the fleet, all units, engage at will. Maintain formation until told by your squadron leaders."

Up ahead I saw a group of about 5 LCAC hovercraft, "Edge, you and Tripper take the group on the left. Gabe, you're with me, alright?"

"Roger Blaze, Edge breaking off."

Then I heard Gabe over the radio, "Ok Captain, I'm just a bit nervous."

"You'll be fine, just stick with me, and everything will be alright."

"Ok Captain."

We engaged the hovercraft and finished our pass. We'd just engaged the first few Landing ships when Perrault began his, "Great Heroes" sob story. I heard Grimm comment but then I heard Nagase over the radio, "Missile fired from enemy sub."

"Shit, alright all units listen to me climb above 10,000 feet immediatedly, come on double time it people!" I yelled over the radio.

I pulled up immediately and threw the throttle into full afterburner, the unexpected g's cause my G- suit to inflate around my legs, the pressure hurt my wound. I gasped in pain but kept going. Nagase must have heard it because she came over the radio, "Blaze, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, everyone keep climbing."

Amidst the frantic calls I heard Thunderhead come over the radio, "Wait...We're getting a command override from somewhere? Data link to A-Sat targeting system. What is this? Now it's counting down by itself." Thunderhead began to count down and I frantically looked at my altimeter, 9,000 ft. I leveled out once it got above 10,000 and saw all of the nuggets struggling to get up, I knew they most likely wouldn't make it. Then I heard Thunderhead finish the count down. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of my plane, "Shit!" I pulled into a sharp turn and my wound once again hurt.

I heard Grimm, "The sky just lit up."

Thunderhead called out, "Missile vaporized in mid-air!Missile destroyed by laser fired from orbit altitude. It's the Arkbird! We've got the Arkbird."

I came over the radio, "Alright everyone, re-engage the enemy, be careful out there."

I dove back down and continued destroying the Yuktobanian fleet. I dropped one of my bombs and watched it impact the bow of a frigate. As I turned to another target I heard Grimm, "Captain, do you really think the Arkbird can avoid hitting us?"

"It almost hit me so I'd be on the look out."

"Really? It can hit a missile so it has to be pretty accurate. Right?"

I heard a anti-sub plane come over the radio and said something about Scinfaxi. Suddenly the story came back to me, Razgriz, it arose from chaos and rained death on all it passed. _Could it be?_ No I put those thoughts behind me and I approached the last frigate, I'd just dropped my bomb when I heard the anti-sub plane again, "Oh no, their launching more, number 3, number 4, number 5."

I interrupted the Anit-sub plane and yelled over the radio, "All units, belay attack orders, climb to above 10,000 feet immediately, everyone use full afterburners. No stragglers!"

I pulled up and increased throttle until I felt the plane shaking from the thrust, I reached 10,000 feet and leveled out, then I heard Thunderhead, "3, 2, bursting, now."

I heard the screams of many pilots as the explosions destroyed their plane. _How many men just died because of Perraults refusal for reason? _I heard a new voice over the radio, "Blue Hound, this is Arkbird, requesting sonobuoy data."

"Roger that Arkbird dropping new sonobuoy now, you should be recieving the data shortly."

"Roger Blue Hound, Sonobuoy data recieved. Firing in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

I looked to my right and saw the beam fire into the ocean, a few seconds later I saw what looked like a sub shoot out of the water and come back down spraying water everywhere. It was huge, far beyond what I'd expected, it was at least 900 feet long as I looked I saw it launch what looked like aircraft. "All remaining units, form up on me, we have to take that thing out."

"All units engage Scinfaxi, it's lost the ability to dive," Thunderhead yelled over the radio.

"Roger, everyone engage."

As soon as I heard that I dove straight towards the Scinfaxi and armed my two remaining bombs, I dropped them both at the joint between the bow and the stern of the sub. I pulled up and managed to avoid all of the Anti-Aircraft fire it was putting in the air. I came around for a strafing run when I saw Nagase, Chopper, and Grimm drop their bombs on it too. When they'd finished their pass I saw the Arkbird fire again, it tore a huge hole in the top of the sub. "All planes, the Scinfaxi is almost destroyed, finish the job."

"My pleasure," I said as I pulled around and made one last strafing run. I had to pull up when it unexpectedly shot debris in the air. I came around and circled the sub. It sunk just below the surface then the pressure crushed it and caused an explosion of enormous magnitude.

Everyone turned and headed for home, "All surviving units, report."

"Blaze, I'm sorry, but we're all that's left," I heard Nagase say over te radio, I looked over my shoulder and saw her along with Chopper and Archer.

"Dammit."

The next minute felt like an hour long flight, eventually though we made it back to base and landed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A False Peace

I strode down the hallway toward Perrault's office, I was about to enter when the guard that stood outside and normally didn't do anything stopped me, "2nd Lieutenant, the Base Commander is not seeing anyone at this time."

I looked at the Airman and spoke, "Airman, do I look like I give a shit whether he's seeing anyone or not?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"So do you think that you're going to stop me?"

"No," the Airman sounded deathly afraid.

"So step aside, and let me through."

"Uh, yes sir, of course."

He did and I opened the door and walked into Perrault's office. Perrault stood up when he saw me and began to speak, "2nd Lieutenant, what do you not understand about-"

I interrupted him, "With all due respect, shut your damn mouth. You have no right to order anyone around. If you want to lead then you grab a plane and fly eight men to their deaths. Let's see how well you lead after that."

"Lieutenant stand down."

"Also, why don't we walk out to the flight line and see if you can even get in a fighter, because it sure as hell doesn't look like it."

"2nd Lieutenant stand down!Now!"

I stopped and waited for a few seconds, he finally spoke, "You are to report to your quarters and stay there until further notice, understood?"

"Too busy playing 'King' to realize that I'm willing to accept a reprimand, or 2, or 20 for that matter."

"No, I'm not, but I can put you under psych evaluation for the loss of eight men," Perrault had an evil smile on his face.

"Do it. Let's see how well I do with that psych evaluation, because your lies will only get you so far. I want to see what you do when you realize your rope's run out."

"Very well, you are to report for a psychological evaluation tomorrow at 1100 hours. Also, it will be recorded that due to the inability of the Commanding Officer, the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron has lost 8 of its twelve planes-"

"You bastard. They died because of you, not me."

"It wasn't my responsibility to keep them alive, now unless you have any other issues, you are dismissed."

"I have plenty of concerns, I just know that you're too lazy to fix them, goodbye."

I walked out of the Colonel's office and went to check on my plane. I took a look around and saw that it wasn't too bad, I wanted to inspect the left aileron though, it felt a bit sluggish in the fight earlier. I'd taken the panel off the wing and began checking the aileron systems. Grimm, Chopper and Nagase were talking to each other I listened to some of the BS stories Chopper was saying and chuckled every once in a while. I had cleared out the debris that jammed the aileron and had just put the panel back on. It had only been an hour since the last battle, I stood next to the nose of the plane. That's when it hit me, the loss of my whole squadron, it was my fault. Regardless of whether they shoud've been there or not, it was my job to ensure the safety of my men, and I'd failed. I dropped the wrench I had in my hand. I heard Chopper stop talking and I stood there for a minute, fighting back tears. Finally, I couldn't hold it back, I stormed out of the hanger, punching the front of my plane as I passed by it. I walked around the hangar to the beach that surrounded the Island. I began walking along it until I found a rocky spot. I sat down and looked out toward the ocean, the tears had dried up. I sat there for a long time, eventually the sun began to set. I heard someone walking along the rocks behind me, I turned and saw it was Nagase. She sat down next to me and spoke softly, "How's your hand?"

"Huh?" I glanced down at my hand and saw that it was bloody, it must have happened when I hit my plane, "Oh, it's fine."

"What happened? You we're fine just a few seconds before."

"It's my fault they died," I said glum

"No it's not, they knew what they were getting into when they signed up. They went in knowing they might not come back."

"But do you really believe that?"

I looked over and saw Nagase bow her head. We sat there for a moment in silence. After what seemed like an eternity I broke the silence, "I have a psych evaluation tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I started yelling at Perrault."

"What did you say?"

"I asked if he could even fit into a fighter."

I saw Nagase smile a bit but I kept looking out to the ocean. Eventually she broke the silence, "I used to live near a beach like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and my little sister would race across the rocks to see who could get across fastest."

"Why'd you leave?"

She replied in a one word answer, "Ulysses."

"Oh, was it hit badly?"

"Yeah, that wasn't the only reason, we fled to the San Salvacion, but when the war broke out we tried to flee. At first they didn't let us but after a while when the war started looking bad for the Eruseans they let us, not without trying to shoot us down though." her voice turned bitter toward the end of the sentence.

"How'd you make it out?"

"Mobius One showed up, my mom was a pilot at the time, she had to fly through the battle, after the captain got hurt."

As I looked overI saw her fighting back tears, she continued talking after a minute, "She saved all of us, so did Mobius One..." her eyes started to water more, "I'm sorry, it's just tough to talk about her sometimes."

"Why?" as soon as I heard the word came out of my mouth I wanted to slap myself, it was obvious why she didn't want to talk about it.

"She died a month later."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I just miss her at times, she's the one that inspired me to fly. I wanted to be just like her," she laughed slightly, "Being a kid was great, we could have dreams like that, you know?"

"You don't have to be a kid to have dreams."

"I know, but when you're a kid, you can do anything you want, you don't have reality blocking anything."

"True."

"Hey Alec?"

"Hm?"

"Ever wonder what you'll do after all this?"

"After the war?" she nodded so I continued, "Not really, why?"

"Well I mean, this is our lives now. What happens when it all ends, what do we do then?"

"I don't know, I try not to think about it too much."

"Why."

I laughed slightly when she said that, it was the same question I'd asked Cipher, "Because in the end it's irrelevant, as long as you're with your family, what else matters?"

"Family."

I stood up and stuck my hand out, "Come on, let's go."

Nagase grabbed my hand and stood up, "Where are we going?"

I began walking back to the base and she followed, "To see family."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, I was disoriented for a minute, I rolled around for a second until I realized there was something next to me. I sat straight up and got my bearings, I was in my room, at the base on Sand Island, but I wasn't in my bunk, I was on the floorand Nagase was next to me, I looked around and saw an empty bottle on the floor next to me. "Shit," I shook my head as I grabbed it and stumbled out of the room. I eventually gained my balance and rushed down the hall to Chopper's room. I banged on the door and Chopper answered, "Kid, not so loud."

"Chopper, I need you to get rid of this what time is it?"

Chopper took the bottle and looked back in the room, "Uhhh, 1030 hours. Why?"

"Dammit, I only have 30 minutes, Chopper I got to go, but just get rid of that ok?"

"Alright, bye Kid."

I ran to my room and grabbed my things. I ran down the hall and into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty much as I'd expected, like shit. I managed to make myself look like I'd just overslept and figured that was enough. I ran to the crew room, I got there around 1105 hours and there was already the psychologist there.

* * *

I managed to pass the evaluation with a hangover, I wondered how well I'd do if I was sober. I walked out of the crew room and headed back to my room, I walked in and saw Nagase sitting on her bed rubbing her temples, "Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," she responded equally as quiet.

"Nagase about last night-"

She cut me off, "I know," she said disappointed, "it never happened."

"What? No I was going to ask what happened."

"Oh, well, it's a little blurry, all I remember is getting drunk after we got back. Then I think we just passed out on the floor?" Nagase finished with more of a question than a statement.

I just laid down on the couch and tried to relax, I couldn't do anything without my head feeling like it was ready to explode. None of us did anything the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Handful of Hope

_"Behold the Razgriz, it's wings of black sheath."_

Weeks passed, Perrault said he wrote the letters to the families of the men that died but I made someof my own, handwritten. I wanted the families to know that people actually cared about their , I still felt guilt towards that day. After a long time we got called up for a Combat Air Patrol briefing. We walked in and I saw Perrault there, he glaredat me as I walked in, I simply smiled to myself and found a seat. Once everyone had sat down Perrault began the briefing, "Since we thwarted their invasion, we haven't seen any major offensive operation by the enemy for several weeks. Almost like we're at peace again, eh people? Well, regardless, you still have jobs to do. You have to patrol the area around Akerson Hill. This should be a simple mission, so try not to screw up any planes, will you. Get out of here." Perrault nodded toward the door as he finished.

We all went out to our F-5's and climbed in, Pops had already loaded them with AMRAAMs and Sidewinders. We took off and flew toward the area when we got there I ordered Chopper and Grimm to split off. Nagase stuck with me and we began flying toward the coast. Chopper came over the radio, "That stupid geezer Base Commander just won't give us a break will he?"

Grimm came on the radio, "He's counting on us First Lieutenant Chopper. Hey congratulations on your promotion by the way.""

We'd all recieved a promotion after Command found out what we'd done, Perrault hated us even more for that. If it'd been up to him we'd already be court-martialed. Chopper spoke, "That's funny, I don't feel any better."

Nagase came over the radio, "Hey you two, what's your position?"

"Three hundred miles south of you."

"Roger."

Me and Nagase kept flying toward the coast when I heard something over the radio, "...damaged, but the damage is light."

Nagase spoke first, "Transmitting aircraft, state your assignment and current status."

"Oh, finally a response, this is the Osean Air Force transport plane Mother Goose are flying to the neutral country of North Point, we have the transmitter set to minimum power, please move in closer so we can hear."

I had a visual on the transport now and I pushed the throttle forward to check the indentification on the plane. It had Osean emblems, it was friendly, good.

Once we were in closer the transport pilot came through, this time a bit clearer, "Ah, this must be you on our radar. Can you see us, we'd like for you to guide us to a safe passage corridor through the AA defenses. We are on a top secret mission and are not transmitting a valid friendly ID signal to the ground-based automatic defense systems. As a result a friendly surface-to-air missile was mistakenly fired at us, we narrowly avoided a direct hit, but our radar system was destroyed and we can't fly a safe path through the AA system."

I accelerated slowly until I was in front of the transport, then I waited for word from the ground controller. "Blaze, transport is confirmed as friendly, please escort it safely through the AA defenses."

"Roger, escorting transport."

I waggled my wings signalling the transport to follow, I looked at the radar and turned the altitude hold on. I carefully began to fly through the AA sysetem, avoiding the dangerous areas. Eventually we made it out. Once we were clear, I waggled my wings again and they came over the radio, "Fighter planes, this is Mother Goose One, we've successfully navigated through the AA system. Thank I'd like to ask for your continued escort."

Nagase came on the radio, "Enemy spotted, coming head on."

Chopper came back on the radio, "Alright Kid, we're here, we're under your command now."

Nagase started talking to the transport, "Mother Goose One, we'll take care of the enemy fighters, please seperate at maximum speed."

"Roger... Roger ah, dammit."

I burst on the radio, "Mother Goose One, state your status immediately."

"Mechanical trouble, I'm loosing thrust on engine one," by now the fighters were starting to show up, I locked on two of them with my AMRAAMs and fired, both hit, with the next flight Nagase did the same. All of us continued engaging the enemy as the transport plane dealt with the mechanical problems, I heard the Captain of the transport start talking, "Hey, hey, get back in your seat. Don't approach the... hey what are your doing."

I heard a gun shot ring out over the radio, and called over the radio desperately then Chopper came over the radio, "Hey. It's Dutch-rolling!"

"Mother Goose One, come in. What's your status?" I yelled out over the radio, a new voice came over the radio.

"Uh, this is the transport plane... uh...Mother Goose One. The captain's been shot."

"What?!" Chopper yelled over the radio.

The voice came back on, "There was a spy in the crew. Uh-oh, two of the engines have been shut down." _Where have I heard that voice_ before?

I heard Chopper start throwing a barrage of questions at the transport, all of them were ignored, "The Cpatain's dead and the Co-pilot was wounded by a stray 's holding the stick now, but he's just a secretary, he's, never piloted a plane before."

"So who are you?" Chopper inquired.

"I guess you could call me... the cargo on this plane. Could you tell me how to control this thing, I'll relay everything to him."

"Alright," I said, "in the center of the cockpit should be the throttle, on the right side should be a smaller lever that controls your flaps. You need to keep your airspeed above 150 miles per hour, it should be displayed on the instrument panel."

Nagase began to talk to the transport, "Lower your altitude. Prepare for emergency landing. Put your flaps down, that should lower your airspeed. Can you find your flap lever?"

The enemy planes began to retreat so we fell back and flew next to the transport. Chopper started talking, "An emergency landing? The ground's full of electric generator windmills."

The transport came back over the radio, "Could you shoot those down for us?"

"Let's do it." Nagase said.

"What?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"We've got no other choice."

"Okay, are you still there? Ma'am with the lovely voice uh, miss..."

"First Lieutenant Kei Nagase...sir."

"Ah, and a lovely name as well." _Watch it guy._

I pushed the stick forward and made a pass at one of the windmills, it fell rather easily, I made two more passes and knocked two more down. Then Nagase spoke to the transport again, "Alrght, you need to lower your landing gear."

"No! Don't," I yell over the radio.

"Blaze what are you doing, they need to lower their gear?"

"Look at the ground Nagase, it's all soft farmland, if they lower their gear the plane will break apart, Mother Goose One, keep your landing gear up, I repeat keep your gear up."

"Roger, this is Mother Goose One, we're keeping the landing gear up."

"Good, thanks Blaze, I didn't think about the ground."

Mother Goose One came over the radio again, "Tommy's going to try to land now. He's doing his best, but he's never done this before. I...I don't know if we'll make it so before we go, I just wanted to thank you."

"You'll be alright," Grimm encouraged the transport.

"Yes, you'll be fine."

"Tommy, use those broken windmills as guideposts."

I took out two more windmills and looked at the ground, it was a pretty nice runway.

"Almost there. You're doing great Tommy. Those pilots ought to recruit you. Altitude at 100 feet almost there...I think."

"Okay, Mother Goose One, you're going to need to keep the nose of the plane up slightly, make sure the plane is at about a 2 degree angle, otherwise your nose will dig into the ground, got it?"

"Uh, yeah, 2 degrees right?"

"Yes, you're doing great, it will be a bit bumpy so hang on."

Just then I saw a big cloud of dust, I looked and saw the transport at the front of it, slowly drifting to a stop. When it did I heard Nagase come over the radio, "Mother Goose One, landing confirmed. Are you alright, Mr. Cargo?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. That was a pretty smooth ride, actually."

"Mr. Cargo, I've got a question I'd like to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"The Bird of Peace, did you really have to use that beautiful white bird for this war? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to see your bridge of peace... span into outer space."

"It's still possible, thanks to the bird, we're on even terms now. I'm trying to get to North Point, because I believe we have a chance."

"To hold talks in neutral territory?"

"Right, communication is vital."

"So I can still believe in you then? I don't want to see any more young men or women lose their lives."

"Me niether."

Chopper pulled up next to us, "Uh-oh, I'm out of fuel."

"Yeah, I'm bingo fuel too."

Just as I finished I heard new voices over the radio, "This is the Osean Air Force 8492nd squadron, we observed the emergency landing on our radar. Can you see us?" I looked forward and saw them, "We'll take it from here."

"Roger that 8492nd, take care of them for us."

"Sure thing."

We broke off and headed for base, we soon landed and headed to the debriefing, Perrault began to speak, "The transport planes crew was rescued by the 8492nd squadron, that is all."

I headed out and to my room, I soon collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Alright hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that I've started a new fanfic about the Belkan War called Aces of Ustio. I won't be updating it as much as I am with this one but don't worry, I'm going to keep this one going too. Thanks. Han, out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lit Fuse

_"The demon soars through dark skies..."_

I woke up with a start, I'd had a nightmare, they happened before but they were becoming more and more recent, and vivid. I climbed down out of my bunk and sat down on the couch. I glanced at the clock, 0200 hours, _Damn, I can't catch a break can I?_ I stood up and walked to the hangar, I turned the lights on and climbed into my plane, I didn't start it or anyhing, I just sat there, staring at the controls. I sat there for a while and started to see some light as the sun began to rise. I climbed out and began to head inside. I saw the light in one of the other hangars on. I went to check it out. As I walked over I saw the outline of some planes that I didn't recognize as F-5s, as I got closer I saw Pops. I walked up and spoke, I saw that the planes were actually F-14 Tomcats, "Hey Pops, when did we get F-14s?"

"Oh hey Blaze I didn't know you'd walked up, we got them just today, I was about to start working on them, want to see if they'll need any maintenance?"

"Sure. Why are we getting them? I thought only the Navy used these."

"They did, they were retired recently, but with the war and all they wanted them back in service, and since the Navy had no need for them, we ended up with them."

"That's good. Do you think I'll be able to take one of these babies up any time soon?"

"I'm sure if you just wanted to pull some maneuvers then yeah but I don't think they're ready for any combat, or will be for another few weeks, I might can have one ready for you in a week but other than one. I'm sure it'll be another week or so. If you want them badly enough I could get the whole crew on them, you are the only pilots so we won't be having to deal with any maintenance anytime soon. If we do that then it might only take a week or so to get them mission capable, maybe another few days to get all the bugs worked out."

"I'd appreciate that thanks," I crawled into the right air intake with a flashlight and a rag to see if the engine needed to be cleaned, "So Pops," I called out, "did you ever fly in the last war?"

"Yeah, actually, I flew with a couple of Tomcats. Though I never flew one myself, great planes, not much in a dogfight though."

"Who needs to dogfight when you have speed?" I joked.

"Exactly," Pops chuckled slightly, I looked at the engine fanblades and noticed one of them was cracked.

"Uh, Pops, we're gonna need a new engine in this one, a blade has some fatigue."

"Yeah, I already ordered 8 F-110 engines, figured that would work until we got the Super Tomcats."

"Wait, we're getting Super Tomcats, when?"

"In about a month, we shouldn't have to work on them at all, I have some old friends in restoration, that are working on them for me."

"Sweet." I climbed out of the engine and climbed into the cockpit, for a plane that had been out of service for ten years, it had aged surprisingly well. I started up the electrical systems and checked the avionics, all the panels worked and I checked the control surfaces, the entire right side wasn't responding, that would take a day or two to fix.

I shut the systems off and climbed out, it was 0800 hours by now and I thanked Pops for getting the whole crew to work on them, then I went to get some breakfast. I sat down next to Nagase. Chopper and Grimm were across the table from us, "So how's the early bird doing?" Chopper asked.

"Quite well actually, just got through checking out the new planes, oh Chopper, you're going to have to maintain your own plane for a bit."

"Why can't I have the ground crews do it?"

"Because if you want your new plane at the same time as everyone else, you're going to let them focus on the new planes."

"What are they anyway, what if I don't want a new plane?"

"Well, then you're going to struggle to keep up when you get stuck in your tiny F-5."

"They aren't that bad, and what could make them look tiny?"

"Well a Tomcat could."

"What?" Chopper was astonished, I looked over at Grimm and saw him wide eyed, I looked over to Nagase and she was looking up at me like I was crazy.

"Where are they?" Grimm asked.

"In the han-" before I could finish my sentence all of them were up and running out of the mess hall. I laughed to myself, I shoved the rest of the food down and headed out after them. When I got to the hangar they were all standing outside, gazing at the planes. "So what do you think?"

"Awesome," I heard Grimm say.

"It'll be a week or so but they should be ready to fly soon, in about a month we should get Super Tomcats."

"We're getting Super Tomcats?" Nagase asked.

"Yeah, and they won't be some cheap poorly done restoration job, Pops has pros working on them."

I heard Nagase mumbled quietly, "Cool."

I stood there with them for a bit, they looked like they were kids in a candy shop, absolutely astonished. "Alright guys, let's head back in, we don't want the Broken Scale Base Commander to start worrying about us."

Everyone started laughing until we heard a voice from behind, "Just so you know, First Lieutenant, my scale is fine."

_Shit._I turned around quickly and saluted, "Sir."

"I don't know what kind of shit you pull with command, but if it was up to me then you'd have been court-martialed as soon as you lost Bartlett."

I looked over and saw Nagase look down in shame, "Of course sir. It is my duty to ensure that the crew is safe, I failed Bartlett, and the Nuggets. I'll try harder, sir."

"You should also try harder to stop being a pain in the ass. As you were, although if I hear another smart ass comment about my weight, I'll ensure each and every one of you are court-martialed. You can count on it."

"Of course, sir."

Perrault walked up towards Pops, I decided to walk in. Everyone else did to, Nagase was lagging behind so I waited for her, "You still blame yourself." I said.

She didn't speak, all she did was look down at the ground, "It wasn't your fault, I know you don't realize this, but it's the Captains job to make sure everyone gets back safe. I'd do the same thing if I was in his position."

"Don't," she said softly.

"What?"

"Don't risk your life to save me, I don't deserve to fly with you if I can't handle myself.I deserve to be shot down if I can't dodge a missile, so don't save me."

"You know damn well that's not true, you belong here, with m-. With us. You're an amazing pilot, don't think otherwise."

She stopped walking when I stumbled over my words and I stopped with her, "What were you about to say?"

"What are you talking about?" I tried to pretend I didn't know what she meant.

"You know what."

"I wasn't about to say anything," she glared at me with her piercing eyes, I sighed defeated. "With me, I was about to say you belonged here, with me."

"Why?"

I just started to walk off and she trailed close behind, "Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well it is so let's drop it."

* * *

A week passed and the planes were almost ready, but the invasion arrived before the Tomcats were finished. We were all assembled in the briefing room. Perrault walked out and began to talk, "Our army is finally ready to conduct a large scale counter-attack against Yuktobania. If we succeed, we'll never have to face the humiliation of those Yukes trampling on our homeland again. The operation is simple... to invade and occupy the Yuktobanian mainland. We will have four lnading companies, Company Alpha, Brovo, Charlie, and Delta. You need to make sure all of them survive and gain a foothold on the Bostok Peninsula. Don't let them down, get up there and fight. I wish you the best of luck in battle."

We all grabbed our gear and got in our F-5's as soon as the crews had finished loading the bombs. We took off and flew across the ocean and eventually we came into cloud cover. _Great, first we get our asses worked off now we have to deal with impossible missions._I looked ahead and could barely make out the outline of the shore in the distance. I dropped my external fuel tank and looked for the companies. Eventually I saw the wakes of all the companies, "Chopper, Archer take care of Companies Charlie, and Delta. Nagase, you're with me, we're gonna focus on Alpha and Brovo companies."

"Roger, Kid, this is Chopper, we're splitting off."

"Alright, Blaze. I'll follow you."

I dove down and flew close to the deck, I saw some enemy batteries firing on the ground troops, I strafed one and knowcked it out of action with no problems. I heard some of the troops talking about some irrelevant topic.I pulled up and began circling just below the cloud deck, I started watching as the companies landed. I heard Chopper yell, "Go! You're almost there, that's it. Row! Keep rowing!"

I looked down and saw Alpha company land and start moving forward, shortly followed by Brovo company."To hell with this war," I heard Chopper say.

"You said it," I mumbled to myself. I ignored Chopper for a bit as I heard Alpha company on the radio, "Air support, this is Alpha Company, commander. Do you have a visual on the bunker that's firing on us?"

"Negative Alpha Company, I have no visual, you're going to have to tag it with the laser. Make sure your men are far enough away, we can't lose any men."

"Roger, air support, we're targeting the bunker now, as soon as your attacks hit we're going to charge and attempt to take the bunker," I saw the target appear on my HUD and I flew towards it, I pulled the speed brake out and made a slow strafing pass. I accelerated away and retracted the speed brake."Alpha Company, did you manage to take the bunker?"

"Negative air support, we're going to need another strafing run."

"Roger, stand back I'm making my second pass." I followed the same routine as before and heard the ground crews,"Air support, we've successfully taken the bunker, thanks for the help."

I was about to respond when I heard Brovo Company, "Air support, this is Brovo company, we need an airstrike ASAP, we've targeted the bunker, can you take care of it for us?"

"Roger Bravo company, air support is inbound. Nagase, after I finish my attack make a strafing run alright?"

"Roger Blaze."

"Alright, Brovo company, wait for the second attack to finish before you make the run."

"Roger air support, we'll run in after the second attack."

I headed for the bunker, it was in a narrow pass so I'd have to come in from the top, I flew over the bunker then looped around and strafed the bunker, when I pulled up I checked behind me and saw Nagase finish her pass, Bravo company came over the radio, "Air support, we successfully destroyed the bunker, we're now moving forward."

"Roger that, Alpha company, wait for Bravo company to join up with you to engage the next bunker, it will require both companies."

"Roger that, can you tell if Charlie and Delta companies are doing alright?"

"Hang on one sec. Chopper, how are Charlie and Delta doing?"

"They've taken some losses but they're getting ready to assault the second bunker, it shouldn't be long."

"Good, Alpha company, Charlie and Delta companies are doing fine."

I heardGrimm jump onthe radio, "You know, my older brother's down there."

"What! You should've told me earlier you moron, where is he?"

"I don't know, they all look the same."

"Chopper everyone is Grimms brother."

"Alright, Bravo company just arrived, we're ready to assault the bunker as soon as your attack runs are finished."

"Good, making our run now," I saw the target appear and saw it was where a few passes met. At least I could line up for a better pass, "Nagase, come in from the side and attack the bunker."

"Roger, I'm going to come in from the side."

I saw Nagase accelerate off and a few seconds later I made my pass, our passes were almost simultaneous, as soon as I'd pulled up from my pass, I saw Nagase make her pass. "Great job, ground crews. Have you taken the second bunker yet?"

"Yeah, we just got there. It's out of commision we're moving on to the main fortress, we should be there in about two minutes."

"Roger, we'll help out Charlie and Delta until you arrive."

"Alright, make sure they make it through for us."

"We will." I pulled off and saw the other bunker that was giving Charlie and Delta problems, I made a pass at it and heard the new companies on the radio, "We've taken this bunker, we're moving forward."

"Chopper, keep the attacks up, we can't risk losing them," I said as I pulled off and flew towards Alpha and Bravo Companies. I saw the main fortress up ahead and was stunned for a minute, the bunkers were at least three times the size of the other bunkers, strafing runs wouldn't be enough against these bunkers. "Nagase, arm your bombs, when I say, we're going to have to drop two of them and time it perfect, we only get one shot at this, you take the left, I'll take the right."

"Ok Blaze, I've goth the left side."

"Company Alpha, and Bravo, tell me when you're ready, we have to time this right."

"Alright air support, we're ready, as soon as you finish your run, we'll rush up and take it out."

"Good, we're making our pass now." I flew straight for the bunker and dropped two of my 500 pound bombs, I'd underestimated the explosion though and my plane shook as the shockwave hit. I maintained control and called back over the radio, "Please tell me you made it Alpha."

"This is Alpha Company, we're moving into the compound now," I looked at the other companies adn saw Chopper and Grimm finish their passes.

All four companies advanced into the fortress and I saw two more bunkers open fire, "Hey Chopper how many bombs do you and Archer have left?"

"Uh, each of us have two bombs left."

"Alright, you and Archer make a pass at the bunker closest to Charlie and Delta companies, Nagase, we're going to make a pass against the one giving Alpha and Bravo a hard time."

"Roger that Kid."

I pulled around and checked on my wing, Nagase was there, I looked back forward and dropped both my bombs and pulled up I saw Nagase drop her bombs and I heard the Commander on the radio, "Air support I'd like to thank you foryour assisstance in making this operation a success."

"No problem, just doing our job."

We flew back to Sand Island and landed.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Alright, so I'm going to try and start making the chapters longer so that means longer time between updates. Sorry.

Also, I appreciate all reviews I get, trust me I like reviews, but the review that I _love _are reviews that help me improve, so feel free to point out flaws, just don't be a jerk about it. I appreciate and welcome criticism as long as it's constructive.

Alright that's it, thanks and enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: My Luck

After we landed I headed down to Perraults office, as I walked in, I saluted. "Sir." I said simply.

"Sit down, so give me the debriefing."

"All four companies successfully captured the fortress, with minimal losses."

"Good, but 'minimal losses' aren't low enough, we can't have any losses...on the ground I mean." _Bastard_.

"Is that all, sir?" I said as I stood up.

"Not quite Lieutenant, your new planes are almost ready. Since they're two-seat fighters you're going to need some Radar Intercept Officers. Here they are," Perrault dropped some files on the desk, "Better read up. They'll arrive tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." I grabbed the files and began to walk to my room, I picked the first file up and looked at the name, "Kendall, James" I opened the file and read through it briefly:

**Name: Kendall, James"Trap"**

**Age: 23**

**Race: Osean**

**Sex: Male**

**Rank: 2nd Lieutenant**

**Hometown: Shannon, Osea**

**Personality:Cool-headed, and clam in the face of danger, often times will remain out of sight and out of mind. He is very dedicated to her job and will avoid jeopardizing it if possible.**

**Bio: Born in Shannon, Osea in October, 1987. James quickly excelled in school. Graduating Valedictorian, he went on to the University of Osea. After graduating top of his class, he joined the Air Force, originally wanting to become a pilot, he quickly changed to becoming a Radar Intercept Officer when he couldn't pass his flying test. He tends to remain somewhat quiet but will speak his mind if he feels it is necessary.**

**Recommendation for 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron: Recommended.**

**Assigned Squadron Member: Grimm, Hans "Archer"  
**

She seemed like she'd fit in rather well, not talk too much but talk enough to be noticed, I moved on to the next file.

The name on the side read, "Harper,Josh" I opened it and began to read:

**Name: Harper, Josh "Snowbird"**

**Age: 25**

**Race: Ratian**

**Sex: Male**

**Rank: 2nd Lieutenant**

**Hometown: Eversole**

**Personality: Up-tight with minor OCD, does not affect his abilities at all. Very welcoming of structure, talks when he wants, mostly only when spoken to. He is not sure of himself and appreciates encouragement.**

**Bio: Born in Eversole, Osea in July 1985. Josh grew up in the city, he responds well to structure and order. He can do well in a chaotic situation, but may cause a problem if exposed to chaos outside of a plane. He quickly went through school and graduated from Oured High School with barely passing grades, after a year of uneventful life. Josh went back to school at Oured Community College, he graduated once again barely passing, and joined the Air Force. He became a Radar Intercept Officer by choice, expecting it to be a ground-based job. At first he asked to change but soon realized that the cockpit was a sort of Oasis for him, where his OCD wouldn't bother him. He decided to continue with training.**

**Recommendation for 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron: Recommended**

**Assigned Squadron Member: Nagase, Kei "Edge"**

It wasn't surprising that he'd be paired with Nagase, she'd encourage him and understand his need for structure. I pulled up the next file and froze, the name on the side said, "Pina, Abigail" the same name as one of my girlfriends from High School. _It's just a coincidence, they can't be the same person._

**Name: Pina, Abigail "Abby"**

**Age: 23**

**Race: Sapanish**

**Sex: Female**

**Rank: 2nd Lieutenant**

**Hometown: Apito, Osea**

**Personality: Outgoing, friendly, she treats everyone as a friend, however, she will hold grudges for a long time. Loves to be the center of attention. Works well with others, tends to plot in her mind, stubborn.**

**Bio: Born in Apito, Osea in February, of 1987, Abigail grew up in Apito, she graduated from Apito High School in the middle of her class. She went on to Apito Technical University, after graduating she decided to join the Air Force.**

**Recommendation for 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron: Not Recommended, Reason: Past emotional ties with 1st Lieutenant Aaron, Alec "Blaze." **

**Recommendation over-ruled.**

**Assigned Squadron Member: Aaron, Alec "Blaze**

_Dammit, Perrault must really want me to suffer. _I couldn't believe it though, this would ruin my life, this would end up tearing the squadron apart. I ignored it, I'd deal with it later, I picked up the last file, "Friedmann, Tracy"

**Name: Friedmann, Tracy "Angel"**

**Age: 28**

**Race: Nordlandish**

**Sex: Female**

**Rank: 2nd Lieutenant**

**Hometown: Wessen**

**Personality: Quick-witted, very laid-back, is known to shoot her mouth off at superiors, very difficult to upset unless you endanger her or her friends, loyal.**

**Bio: Born in Wessen, Osea in May, 1982. Grew up with a rather laid-back life, after graduating from High School, she enlisted in the Air Force. She slowly made her way up the ranks until she decided to go back to school and get a degree.**

**Recommendation for 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron: Recommended**

**Assigned Squadron Member: Davenport, Alvin "Chopper"**

I finished and sat the file down, just then Nagase walked in, "Hey, Alec."

"Hey, Kei."

"What are those?" she asked nodding toward the profiles.

"Our RIO's," I searched for her RIO and pulled the file out, "Here's yours," I handed it to her.

She skimmed over it and glanced up at me, "Did you choose these?"

"No, Perrault did why?"

"No reason, I just thought it would've been you that chose them."

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence Kei aske me, "So, who's your RIO?"

I knew it was inevitable, "About that..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"What about it?"

"Well, in essence, Perrault's a complete idiot that's so focused on making my life miserable he doesn't realize that making someones RIO, an ex-girlfriend isn't the best idea."

"What!" Kei screamed, "He can't do that!"

"Kei calm down, he can and I have to deal with it, trust me I don't like it any more than you do."

"We have to tell him, he can't go through with this. What if we told Hamilton, he'd do someting-"

"Kei calm down," I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders.

Kei just broke out of my grasp and began pacing, she was mumbling now, it was obvious I wouldn't be able to get her to calm down. Unless...

I quickly grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, she pulled away. I tensed up, preparing for what came next, but that's when she surprised me, she kissed me back. I hadn't expected that. I don't know exactly how long we stood there but we heard someone open the door and we pulled away immediately, I looked a nd saw Chopper, "Uh, I was just gonna say that Pops had some news about the planes. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"What? Oh no, we were just..." I stumbled over my words.

Kei spoke to save me, "...talking about our RIO's, they come in tomorrow."

"Yeah, here's yours Chopper." I said as I dug through the pile and found his RIO's profile.

I handed it to him and he took it, all of us walked out and Chopper stopped me and let Kei turn the corner, "Kid, I never thought I'd say this but, damn, you've got class."

"What are you talking about Chopper?" I said nonchalantly.

"You know damn well, what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. So if you're done talking let's go, we have to give Grimm his RIO's profile." Of course I knew exactly what Chopper was talking about.

I walked out to the hangar and saw Grimm helping Pops out, "Hey Grimm!" I called out.

"Yes, sir."

"Here you go."

"What's this?"

"Its the profile of you're RIO," I turned to Pops, "So Pops, will we be able to take these babies up on our next mission?"

"Yeah, but Blaze, yours still isn't quite ready, everything is working except the Flight Data Recorder. We ordered a new one but it won't get here until late tomorrow. You can still, take it up. But if anything happens..." Pops trailed off, I kew why, but I couldn't wait any longer, I was desperately getting tired of the F-5s, I figured one mission couldn't hurt, so I decided it would be alright.

"It's alright, I'll take it up if we have a mission tomorrow. But let's get that Black Box in as soon as I get back alright?"

* * *

Authors Notes:

I know I said longer Chapters but this is a critical one that I wanted to get up. And remember, constructive criticism. Alright, get ready for truely longer chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Blind Spot

_"The demon soars through black skies..."_

I woke up and climbed down out of the bed, I sat on the couch, this would easily make the top 5 of my worst days list, I could tell. I sat there for a few minutes, Kei woke up around 0500 hours, she sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I sighed, "I wish yesterday never ended," I said.

"You wanted to escalate a war all day?" she said jokingly.

I looked at her and smiled, "You know what I meant."

"It'll be alright, don't worry about anything," Kei said trying to comfort me.

"We both know that's not true. Today will be one of the worst days of my life."

"Why is it one of the worst, I mean I knowit might be tough for you but..."

"Think about it, I'm going to have to work with someone that despices me with every bit of their being, how can it not be one of the worst."

"Wait... so you broke up with her?"

"Surprising?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of."

We sat there for a moment, "So did you have any boyfriends I need to know about?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I never really had any."'

"Not even one?"

"Well yeah, one."

"Oh no, I might have to watch my back, he sounds tough."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not, I just have to know what I'm up against."

She chuckled slightly, I realized that was the first time I'd heard her laugh. We sat there for a while longer, I looked up at the clock and saw it was 0545 hours, "Well, we have to go meet our worst nightmare- I mean our squadmates."

She smiled and I stood up, we walked out to the tarmac where the transport would be, I saw Perrault standing there too. He's probably want to see the look on my face when I saw her come off the plane. We stood there a few minutes until we saw the plane land, it then taxi'd to the spot in front of us, I watched intently as the door opened and the four RIOs stepped off, I stepped forward once they were off the plane and spoke, ensuring I showed no reaction to any of the members, "I, am First Lieutenant Alec Aaron, captain of the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, better known as Wardog, squadron. You can call me by my callsign, Blaze, if you wish. We have a few open rooms, you are to find one, you're going to have to bunk with one other person in the group, sorry. If you have any questions, you can ask the Base Commander here," I nodded toward Perrault and saw him staring at me with a deathly glare. I smiled and turned back to the RIOs, "Unfortunately, you won't be able to get settled, we have a briefing in one hour, dismissed."

I saw all the RIOs start walking, except one. She was bronze-skinned and she had brown hair that was slightly longer than Kei's. Still it didn't look right, Kei could pull it off much better. I turned and headed in, until a voice behind me called my name, "Hey Alec." I turned around in time to see her wind up a punch and swing it, I stuck my hand up and grabbed it out of the air, "Stand down 2nd Lieutenant, or I'll reprimand you on the spot."

"What, you think it's okay for someone to just leave and then request to be assigned with the person they left, then they don't show any sign that they cared."

_Here we go, _"Okay, first off, I did not request you be assigned here, if it were up to me I'd be as far away from you as possible, but not everyone can get what they want. I have to learn how to work with you now, so either grow up and move on, or leave the service, we're all brothers and sisters here. Look around, in case you didn't notice we're a lttle short on pilots, I've flown with them since before this war started, I trust them with my life, I have thier back and they have mine, if you have a problem making sure I don't die then get the hell off this base. Because I'm not going to fly with someone that lets grudges get in the way of comraderie. Got it?"

She looked hurt, that was kind of the point though, I needed to make sure the point got through the thick skull of hers, and it looked like it did. "Yes , sir." she said quietly.

"Good, now go find out who you have to bunk with and then go get some breakfast, you'll see the table we all sit at."

"Yes, sir," she glared next to me for a minute and then she walked off.

I turned to see what she glared at and saw Kei standing right, behind me. Mere inches away. I smiled as I turned around and headed inside. We went to the mess hall and grabbed some food. I sat at the end of the table like normal. I was talking to Chopper and Grimm while we waited for everyone else to get there. I looked up and saw Abigail heading over toward me. _Don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me. _I was desperately praying for her to sit next to someone else. She got closer and just as she was about to sit down when I saw Kei quickly sit down. I smiled slightly until I heard Abigail, "Uh, excuse me-"

I stood up and looked at her,"2nd Lieutenant, sit down and stop complaining," I spoke sternly. I hated pulling rank but I knew there wasn't any other way she'd listen. She nodded slightly and sat down, I sat down shortly after and looked around, I was sitting at the end of the table across from Chopper, next to me was Nagase and across from her was Chopper's RIO, Tracy. Grimm was next to Tracy and across from Grimm, was Abigail. Next to Abigail was Kei's RIO, James. Across from him was Josh, Grimm's RIO. We all sat and talked for a while, Abigail was distracted by Grimm most of the time so didn't have to worry about her doing something stupid. After I finished I walked out to my F-14 and scanned it over, I looked at the nose and saw the number 16 painted on it, I smiled, the same number from my original F-5 that got trashed. I checked the engines and saw they were all in good condition. After about ten minutes I heard someone walk up. I turned and saw Chopper, "Hey, Kid."

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Is there something between you and your RIO?"

"What are you talking about Chopper?" I said nonchalantly.

"Kid, I'm not blind, there's some sort of history between you two. I'm just not sure what it is."

I sighed defeated, "There is."

"Well, might as well tell me."

"We went out back in high school. And now she hates me. So she thinks she should be entitled to privilages that she wants. So I have to deal with that today how about your RIO?" I tried to change the subject.

"She's cool, I guess. I don't really know yet. How's Nagase taking the fact that you have to fly with her." Chopper changed the subject back.

"Why do you think she'd care?" I still tried to act like nothing had happened.

"You're not going to give up are you Kid? It was pretty obvious, yesterday. And this morning."

"What happened this morning?" I actually didn't know what he was talking about this time.

"When your RIO tried to hit you? Man, I was about to stop her but Nagase was already next to you before I could react." Chopper lowered his head and shook it, then he looked back up, "You don't have to hide it from us, just the Commander."

"Alright Chopper, thanks," I looked at the clock and saw that it was 0650 hours, "Hey, Chopper, thebriefings gonna start in a few minutes, let's head in."

We walked in and I saw Abigail sitting in the back, she was glaring at Kei. I just laughed slightly at how much of a little kid she was and sat down next to Kei. Just after I sat down I saw Perrault walk in and begin the briefing, "We have detected some Yuktobanian transports, you need to shoot them down and make sure they can't reinforce their defensive lines. That's all."

We got up and walked out to our planes, we began doing system checks and when I finished I called out to Abigail, "Abby, this is Blaze, are you good to go?"

"Yeah, the board is green."

"Good, Wardog, report in."

"This is Wardog 2, Edge and Snowbird are good to go."

"Wardog 3 here, Chopper and Angel are ready."

"Wardog 4, Archer and Trap are ready to go, Captain."

"Alright, let's go."

We took off and flew to the engagement zone, when we got there, we saw contacts on radar. As we approached we saw the number of enemy contacts suddenly increase. I heard Kei exclaim over the radio, "Unbelievable!"

Chopper quickly followed, "We got to bag all these planes?"

"You think every enemy plane in the area is up and flying?" Grimm asked.

"I don't know let's ask 'em. Hey how many planes you guys got there? Man this is making me cry," Chopper said sarcastically.

I heard a new voice over the radio, "Captain, next time why don't you pair me with someone that isn't such a baby," it was Angel.

"Hehe, yeah, but sweetheart, don't you think that we should cherish our times together," Chopper responded quickly.

_Well at least someone is getting along with their RIO._

"Ah ha, I think I've figured it out." Grimm said.

"Well, do share your keen insights will you please. What's up?"

"First Lieutenant Chopper, jammer aircraft."

"Archer, have Trap relay all data on the jammer aircraft to all of us, alright?"

"This is Trap, the data is sent. All jammers should be labeled."

"Ok, Chopper, Archer, you go high and take care of the jammers, Nagase, we're going to stay low and take care of the transports."

"Roger, Captain, Chopper and Archer are splitting off."

A few seconds after that I hear Abby, "Blaze, the contacts ae clear, the remaining targets are confirmed."

"Roger," I looked around and saw a flight of transports flying low and close to the ground, "Nagase, contacts, 12 o'clock low, got 'em?"

"Yeah, I got contact."

"Good, let's take care of them," we both rolled into a wide roll to lower our altitude and increase our airspeed, when we were about to level out I heard a scream over the radio, "Blaze, what are you doing?!" Abby screamed.

I pulled out and kept behind the transport trying to get in gun range, "Abby, what the hell are you yelling about?" we were still a good three hundred feet over the ground.

"We almost hit the ground, what do you mean what am I freaking out about? We could hae died, are you trying to get us killed?" she continued to yell irrelavent arguments and I saw the transports approaching gun range. I slowly increased throttle and when I was about 500 feet behind the transport (and she was still yelling at me) I yanked the speed-brake open, I heard her scream again, when I retracted it she finally stopped screaming.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," I lied to her.

"Mhm, I'm sure it did."

"Why don't you stop worrying about me doing my job and start worrying about doing yours?" I asked.

"Fine, but if we crash, it's your fault."

"No shit."

"What did you say?" She asked just as I shot down my transport and Nagase bagged her kill.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Where are our next targets?"

"They're just northwest of our position."

"Did you hear that Nagase?"

"The whole thing," she said slightly amused.

"Alright, let's head over there."

We flew over and bagged four more transports, then I heard static coming over the radio and Thunderhead started talking, "enemy...waves...jamming...interference."

Throught the interference I clearly heard, "This is the 8492nd squadron, begin your attacks now."

"Abby, cut through this interference!" I yelled.

"I can't it's on all frequencies."

Chopper asked me some irrelavent question that I ignored, I saw another transport and focused on the mission again, I shot it down and took one other one down when I heard Thunderhead yell ofver the radio, "ECCM, restore communication link! Whoever's disobeying orders cease fire immediately."

"What are you talking about Thunderhead?" I asked.

"There have been reports of attacks on a civilian college town in sector Charlie-Omega."

_Shit._ That was where we were operating and my Black Box was broken. I couldn't defend myself aginst a court-martial. I saw Nagase shoot down the last two transports and I told everyone to form up. They did and we began to head back to base, on the way I spoke, "Alright, when we get back we're going to be tried, if anyone wants to testify against us tell me and I can guarantee that you won't suffer from any peripheral from other members of the crew."

A moment of silence passed until Chopper said, "Uh, Kid, I don't think anyone wants to betray their friends for some stupid career. We're not leaving."

"Thanks, we're going to have to hurry back if we want to get to grab any of our things, let's go."

We arrived back at base and Perrault was waiting for us, "Stay in your planes, I'll take care of this."

I opened the canopy and climbed down the ladder, Perrault walked up and started speaking, he had a evil grin on his face, "So, turns out you are spies. Now I guess I'll be a General before the end of the week."

"But Perrault you forgot the best news," I said acting like I was happy for him.

"Oh and what's that?"

"You've been named fat-ass of the year, and you get an unlimited supply of scales along with it," Perrault turned red with anger, and I smiled as he stormed off. I turned and waved my hand to tell them to come on.

We got inside and everyone went to their different rooms. I began to grab my things whe Kei walked in. She started packing and we stayed quiet until she spoke, "What did you saay to Perrault?"

"Oh, I just congratulated him and he stormed off, why?"

"Because he was pissed off to no end, and what did you congratulate him for?"

I smiled slightly, "For getting fat-ass of the year award."

She started to chuckle slightly, "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know, I'll probably be court-martialed. You guys, probably just a bad reputation with a reprimand."

"Why wouldn't we be court-martialed too?"

"Because, you have flight data that can prove you're innocent."

"And you don't?"

"No, my flight data recorders weren't working, I didn't think anything would happen. It's my own fault that I am in this situation, I won't let you be punished for my errors," I continued packing, I made sure I grabbed everything since I most likely wouldn't be back at Sand Island for the rest of my life. I'd finished packing and Nagase was almost finished. I sat down on the couch and tried to hold the anger back, _How could I be so stupid? I should've just taken my F-5 and waited for the black boxes. _While I thought I unwittingly clenched my fist. I didn't notice until Kei sat down next to me, "It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is, I should've waited, I knew my recorders weren't working, and I went along with it anyway, and now I'm going to be court-martialed, congratulations to me for fucking up that badly," I replied.

"It's alright, if you do end up getting court-martialed, at least you won't have to fight because of some stupid politician."

"That's not why I fight anymore."

"Then why do you fight?"

I wanted to tell her the truth, that I don't even fight for my honor anymore, or for Osea, or for the President, in truth I didn't even fight for the people I love. I wanted to tell her that I fight for the _person_ I love. Not for Perci, or my dead father, but for the woman that was next to me right then, but I couldn't I tried but it got stuck in my throat. I desperately tried to tell her, but nothing came out. Finally I changed the subject because I felt trapped, "This will probably be the last time we can talk alone, since I won't be coming back anytime soon, or ever for that matter."

"I know," Kei said solemnly.

We sat there for a few minutes and eventually, Kei put her head on my shoulder. It stayed there for a while and I thought she'd fallen asleep, but after a few minutes, I heard a slight sobbing. It was Kei, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'll miss you if you don't come back..." she trailed off as she finished.

"I know, I'll miss you too."

"Why would you miss me?"

I stayed silent, I didn't know how she would react, but at the same time I wanted to tell her and make sure she knew, but I just turned my head away. I was about to get up when I felt Kei's hand press against my cheek, I turned and looked at her and then, she kissed me one last time. A gentle, caring kiss. We stayed like that for a few minutes, I thought I heard the door open but it didn't matter. A few seconds passed before we heard a throat clear, reluctantly, Kei pulled away. I turned to look at who it was and saw Abigail standing there, glaring at Kei with hate-filled was a moment of silence until I finally decided to ask what she wanted, "Is there something you need?"

"The escorts that are taking us to Oured are here, we have to leave as soon as possible. Unless, you're too busy to leave now," with that last sentence she made sure to make it sound as bitter as possible.

"No, I'm ready to get this over with, let's go."

I grabbed my things and gestured for Abigail to go ahead of me and I tried to keep her and Kei from killing each other in the short distance to the planes. When we got there there was a Captain standing there in a flight suit. After everyone arrived the Captain spoke, "Well, since, all the transports are supporting the invasion, you get to take your planes, we will have a continuous lock on you so if you try anything we will not hesitate to shoot you down. Oh, one more thing, you are not to have any radio contact with each other until the trial is complete. So don't try it, we're going to be in the air before you take off so don't try to think you can get an early lead. Let's go, we're burning daylight."

We all climbed in our planes and began checking for take-off.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Trial by Fire

I went through my preflight checks and powered the engines up, I taxi'd up behind the F-15's that were our escort planes. I took off first and a plane pulled in right behind me, I heard them over the radio, "Wardog 1, turn heading 178 and climb to 40,000 feet."

"Roger, this is Wardog 1, going to heading 178, at 40,000."

We flew for a couple of hours until we arrived at Oured, then I landed and we were all escorted by Military Police to our rooms, "You are to stay here until you're told to leave, you are not to make contact with any of your squadmates, clear?"

"Yes, sir." I replied as I headed into the room.

We all stayed in seperate rooms, I woke up the next morning and the MP's were outside. At around 1000 hours one of them walked in, "You're going to be tried at 1830 hours tonight. Stay here until then."

"Yes sir."

Hours came and passed, at around 1730 hours the MP's came in again and took me to the trial. We arrived at 1800 hours, I was taken into a room with 8 podiums in a semi-circle around a large risen table in the center of the room, there were three generals there. I was put in one of the podiums and a few minutes later, everyone else came in. Then the trial started, the general in the middle began to speak, "You are the members of Wardog squadron. You are being charged with war crimes, here's how this is going to proceed, you, are going to tell what happened from the moment you took off for that mission to the moment you landed, now speak."

The room was dark and only a few lights shone on all of us. I spoke anyway, "We took off for that mission at 0600 hours. We arrived at the intercept point around 1100 hours. When we got there, the number of targets unexpectedly increased, we soon found out that there were Yuktobanian jammer aircraft in the air, I ordered Chopper, and Archer to take care of the jammer aircraft, while myself and Edge, focused on taking out the transports. We'd managed to take most of the transports out, we only had two more left when our commiunications stopped working, we fell out of contact with our AWACS, Thunderhead, for a little over thirty seconds, in the confusion I heard clearly over the radio something about the 8492nd squadron, there were orders to proceed with the attack. A few seconds after that I heard Thunderhead activate the ECCM and our communications returned. The first word I heard of the attack on the civilians."

The general in the middle spoke, "That can't be what happened, you were the only Air Force unit operating in the area and the reports all state Osean aircraft were behind the attack."

Kei cut in, "but that wasn't us, by the time we got there they had already-"

Then Grimm finished, "That's right we heard them over the radio, they called themselves the 8492nd squadron."

"8492, 8492! Is that all you people have to say? There is no squadron in our military with that number!"

I saw Grimm clench his fist in anger but then I heard somone hit their podium, I looked over and saw Chopper yell, "Dammit! What the hell is going on here?"

"First Lieutenant Davenport watch your tone, you already have a bad reputation, you don't need to add to it."

"General," I said, "We're all telling the truth, it wasn't us," I didn't want to do this because I knew I'd still be in trouble, but I had to make sure they didn't get court-martialed, "Check the Flight Data Recorders, they should all still have the data from the mission."

"We already have, and I must say, it's rather interesting that all but one of the recorders successfully recorded the mission data. Needless to say, unless any of you would like to plead guilty or testify against your crew-mates we are going to take a break for another hour before we determine whether you're guilty or not."

We all relaxed and we stayed there, none of us were allowed to leave the room but we could talk to one another. Chopper came up to me and spoke, "You knew your data wasn't recorded didn't you?"

"Yes," I said laconically.

Chopper just nodded, I sat there for the hour, ignoring everything around me, trying to see if there was any way out of this there wasn't. Eventually the Generals came back in we all stood at attention and the Generals took their seats, except the one in the center, he remained standing, "The court has decided and we find that First Lieutenant Alec Aaron and his crew are guilty of war crimes, First Lieutenant do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"Yes, generals," I knew Kei wouldn't like this at all but I still had to make sure I was the only one blamed, "I'd like to take full and sole responsibilty for the aforementioned charges. These soldiers were acting under my command and mine alone. They should not be punished for following orders."

"Very well, First Lieutenant Alec Aaron, we herby find you guilty of-" suddenlly an alarm went off and the General picked up a phone, and spoke with whoever was on the other line for a minute, then he hung up and spoke to us again, "We've got an emergency here, our armies are bogged down with the invasion. Unfortunately, as a result we're going to have to request that you 'flying aces' take off for us. So, which mission would you like to take on, that's right, the capital's got more than one problem to deal with right now, here. Why don't we use this to decide, heads, you take the airport, tails, the city." The general flipped the coin into the air and it landed and spun, eventually, it stopped on heads. I heard the General growl slightly, "Escort them to their planes, get them armed immediately."

* * *

Authors Notes:

I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to make sure I got something up because I won't be on any more this week and probably not next week. But I WILL be back. Alright thanks for the support and reviews are welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Chain Reaction

_"The demon soars through black skies..."_

The guards came in and took us all to a car, we were basically being dragged along the ground, I stumbled but managed to get my balance and run along with the guard that had his hand grabbing the back of my uniform. I got thrown into the car along with Kei shortly behind me, I sat up in the seat as the guards ran to the front seats and one got in the drivers side while the other got in the passenger's side. I'd just sat up and got my balance when the car shot forward, the car swerved as the driver tried to get around the traffic. We drove for a while until eventually, we reached the airport. We got pulled out of the car and thrown on the ground, once again each guard grabbed us by the back of our uniforms, just then another car squealed to a halt and I managed to see that Grimm and Chopper were getting yanked out the same way we were, I kept running next to the guard that had his hand on my uniform. When we got to the hangar the guards released us and one of the maintenance crew gave us each a set of flight gear, "Get in it now," the kid, who couldn't be older than 19, said sternly.

"What? Here?" I asked.

"Do it... NOW!" the kid yelled as he turned and ran to help with the arming of the planes.

I got changed and grabbed my helmet, I was just climbing into my Tomcat when I saw Abigail, Josh, Tracy, and James get thrown into the hangar. They got the same treatment, Abigail tried to object to changing in front of everyone, but I yelled at her before she could, "Do it, Second Lieutenant!"

And with that she shut up, I finished climbing into my Tomcat and began to start the engines. I saw Grimm, Chopper, and Kei in their planes waiting for their RIO's. I waited impatiently, finally Abby climbed into the back seat and I pushed the ladder off and made sure it got clear of my landing gear. I slowly throttled up a bit and began taxiing as the canopy closed and locked. I spoke over the radio as I taxied, "Wardog, report."

"This is Edge, me and Snowbird are right behind you," I heard Nagase say.

"Chopper here, me and Angel are ready to go, just waiting for Archer."

"Don't, we need to get in the air as soon as possible, Archer, how's it coming?"

"This is Archer, I'm ready, just waiting for Trap."

I"As soon as he's in, start taxiing, you can make your checks while you're taxiing."

"Roger that."

I finally reached the runway, "This is Wardog One, I'm taking off."

"Roger Wardog One, all Wardog craft are cleared for take off when ready."

"Got that guys?" I had just finished talking when the most annoying voice I'd ever heard came over the radio.

"This is General Thatcher, I want you to know that if you so much as leave a scratch on that airport I'll-"

I flipped the radio for that frequency off and kept the one to the rest of Wardog open, "Whoops," I said sarcastically.

I pushed the throttle forward into full afterburner and I felt my plane start rumbling down the runway. I slowly pulled up on the stick and felt the Tomcat smooth out as it lifted off the ground. I, regretfully, had to flip my radio back on to find out where to go.

As I flipped the switch I heard the General yelling some obscenities, "Sorry General, it appears my radio has a slight problem with bullshit," I said.

I heard Chopper burst out laughing over the radio and the General mumbled something but I heard the mic get transferred over to someone else, "This is the Capital District Air Command, Wardog, head for Apito International Airport, Bearing 210."

"Roger, going to 210, Wardog out."

We all flew for a few minutes until we arrived over the airport, "You know... Perci's down there somewhere," I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, I saw three enemy planes appear on radar directly ahead, "Wardog, engage the incoming craft." the man from Air Command said.

"Roger that... sir." I said disgustingly.

I checked my radar and saw the three planes closing fast, "Abby, where's my lock?" I said sternly.

"Huh, oh sorry, roger that getting it now sir."

I saw the lock show up on my HUD and I fired, I watched as three of my four Phoenix missiles flew toward the targets, all three hit and the planes, or what was left of them, fell toward the ground. Just then more contacts showed up to the east, "Chopper, Archer, you guard the east side of the airport, Kei, you're with me, we've got the west."

"Roger that Kid, breaking off," Chopper said.

I saw them peel off and I began to circle around the west side of the airport, another flight of enemies was headed in from the west, _where are these guys coming from?_ I didn't have time to worry about it so I just ignored it, I flew up to 25,000 feet and dove in behind the enemies, I heard Abby in the back screaming through the radio. I managed to pull up right behind one of them, I let out a quick burst from my guns and saw the plane burst into flames, the other enemy plane broke to the right and I was about to give chase when I heard Kei over the radio, "He's mine, Blaze."

"Roger, give him hell, Chopper, Archer, how are you guys over there?"

"We're mopping up over here kid, hey, what about all those enemies?" Chopper said.

"What?! Where on the ground at the airport?!" Grimm asked shocked.

I looked at my radar and all I saw on the ground were friendlies, just then the Airport control tower came over the radio, "Ah there were tanks in the transports, they're firing on civilians!"

Capital Air Command came on the radio again, "Wardog, we need you to protect the airport, can you do that?"

"Roger Air Command, we'll do our best."

"You better do more than that or you're not going to last long."

I began to ignore Air Command and started strafing the enemy tanks and transports, I destroyed three tanks when I heard the control tower over the radio again, "No, you can't take off, we're in the middle of an attack, don't you understand that?"

Then I heard another voice mumble under his breathe in Belkan, "Bastards."

I immediately jumped on the radio, "Tower, let him take off, Wardog, we have to protect that plane while he takes off."

"Wait, Kid, what am I missing?"

"This is not the time Chopper I'll tell you later."

"Alright, sure kid."

I found where the other pilot was and I saw a tank following shortly behind, I pulled around and fired my gun, the bullets impacted the tank and a second later it exploded, "Civilian pilot,are you alright?"

"Yeah, it didn't damage my plane, I'm pulling onto the runway once I'm on it I'm just gonna take off, could you clear the runway of enemies?"

"Yeah, Wardog, you heard him, clear the runway."

I pulled up and came around for a pass along the length of the runway, I saw some tanks trying to cut the runway off, I made a strafing pass and managed to take out three of the tanks. The rest of the tanks backed off and I looked back at the other end of the runway I saw two bright amber trails of afterburner behind the plane, I watched as the plane shot down the runway and lifted off. "This is the F-15 that just took off, my callsign is Cipher, I will be fighting as Wardog 5."

"Roger that, Cipher, you are now Wardog 5, engage the enemy," Air Command said over the radio.

"Engaging, Wardog 1, what do you want me to do?" Cipher asked.

"Cipher this is Wardog 1, callsign Blaze, engage the ground forces with Wardog 3 and 4, callsigns, Chopper and Archer."

"Roger, engaging ground targets."

I pulled up and began to circle the airport, another flight of enemies came in from the north, I came around and fired a small burst from my gun as we passed by, the two other planes turned and tried to come around and get a lock on me. I pulled up, cut the throttle and extended the airbrake. My F-14 began to shake and stalled, the nose fell towards the ground and I threw the throttle forward and retracted the brake. I pulled hard on the stick and managed to pull up before I crashed into the ground. Just then I heard a voice over the radio, "I'm back Kid, sorry it took so long, now let me see which member of Wardog I want to kill first."

_That bastard,_ I felt rage start pulsing through my veins, I looked at my radar and saw him heading in from the west, I violently rolled my F-14 to the left I pulled up on the stick and heard Abby yell, I didn't care, the only thing I cared about was killing that bastard as soon as possible. I spoke through the radio, "Abby get me a damn lock, now."

I saw the box on the HUD light up, I launched my last Phoenix missile at him I didn't expect it to hit, really I just wanted to force him to break, it worked. He rolled over and dodged the Phoenix, both planes rocketed past each other. I turned and pulled hard on the stick, I felt the F-14 react as the elevators struggled to pull the plane around as fast as I needed it to. I saw him appear in my mirror and I kept trying to turn. Eventually, I realized that the only way I could win is if I outran him. I threw the throttle forward and felt the Tomcat begin to shake as the engines' afterburners accelerated the plane forward. Then I heard Kei "Hold on Blaze, I'm on my way."

"No, stay back, this is my fight, all planes do not engage the aircraft!" I yelled into the radio.

The sinister voice spoke again, "Ah yes, the talented Wardog 2 is coming to the rescue, a shame really. All well, I'll enjoy killing her."

"You bastard!" I yelled as I pulled my plane aroound to chase after him, I closed on him and launched my two sidewinder missiles as I passed I saw another Tomcat fly by, "Dammit, Nagase, I told you to disengage."

"I told you I'm not going to lose another flight lead, so don't expect me to leave you to die."

"Disengage, NOW, I will _not _lose a member of my team. especially not you."

Suddenly the sinister voice came back once again, "Aw, look at what we have here, it seems the 'Captain' and 1st Lieutenant have taken a liking to each other, all the more reason for me to kill the Lieutenant."

"You won't get a chance to do that you son of a bitch," I heard Cipher say over the radio.

_Wait? What is he_ doing? I pulled my Tomcat around enough to see Cipher's F-15 smash into the Su-37. "Cipher!" I yelled as I saw the explosion engulf both planes, "Cipher, respond!"

There was an eerie silence for the next minute, then I heard static, "Cipher? Cipher? Is that you?"

The static gave way to a voice, the last voice that I wanted to hear, "Dammit, that bastard wasted my plane, I'll be back, and don't forget it. And I won't be so merciful next time."

"Dammit!" I yelled as I hit the instrument panel.

I felt so many different emotions at once. Anger. Rage. Sadness. Loss. Yet, even though I had all these emotions, the only one I could focus on was anger, not just at the pilot that killed Cipher but more towards the whole world in general. I was mad at the leaders, The President of Osea, and the Prime Minister of Yuktobania. I was mad at them for starting this pointless war, for the deaths of so many innocent people. "Damn them all," I muttered under my breath.

Just then I heard Air Command over the radio, "Good Job Wardog, all enemies have been neutralized."

I remained silent, no one said anything for a few seconds, "Wardog? Are you there?"

"This is Wardog 2, roger that, we're returning to base."

"Roger, you are to land back at the base near Oured."

"Roger, we're on our way."

I flew in silence when we landed, I taxied to the hangar and opened the canopy, I didn't get out, I just sat there in the cockpit, staring off into space. I took my helmet off and dropped it over the side of the plane on the ground, I heard Abby climb out of the Tomcat. When she got off the ladder and was on solid ground she started to walk away, after a few feet she stopped, "Alec, I'm sorry, Perci was... he was a good man."

I barely managed a nod. Then she turned and walked out. When she was gone I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling of the hangar. The bright lights shined down on me and I closed my eyes, it was only then, when I thought I was alone, that I let loose and stopped trying to fight the tears. I'd just lost the only person in my life that had cared for me, taken care of me when no one else would. I couldn't hold back, I sat there, crying. I didn't hear anyone enter but I felt a hand touch my arm. I snapped back into reality, I turned and saw Kei standing on the ladder, looking at me I couldn't tell whether she'd been crying or not but her eyes were red. I stood up and crawled out of the cockpit, Kei climbed down the ladder and I followed, I began to walk away. Kei ran up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder, I shook it off and kept walking. When I got outside there was a guard by the door, "You've been cleared of all charges, they're letting you stay in rooms on base until morning, then you'll be free to go."

I nodded slowly and turned to walk inside. I got to the door and thought about going in, but I knew there'd be everyone trying to apologize. That was the last thing I wanted, I didn't deserve peoples remorse. It was my fault, I couldn't take the bastard out before anyone had to get hurt. It was my fault and no one would accept that but me.

I dropped my hand back to my side and turned to walk around base. I didn't know how the base was laid out, but eventually, I found myself sitting on the wing of an F-16, looking out toward the city. It had a nice skyline, it was pretty at night. But that wasn't what I saw when I looked at it. All I saw was a bunch of politicians, businessmen and other assorted idiots, all running around trying to take care of the smallest problems with their lives. _They have no idea how insignificant their lives are, how small and minute they actually are. If they were to die tommorow, no one would notice besides their family. Yet, when a significant businessman dies, they plaster his name up, hail him as a hero. And then when a soldier dies, someone that actually made a difference, they aren't even treated with respect. That's the real truth behind war, there is no honor, just death, and when someone dies, they get forgotten, lost in history, no one cares about them after they die. There's no honor in war.__  
_

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm Back! Yep I'll be posting once again, but it still won't be regularly, don't expect short chapters anymore either, also, I've got to the point where I'm actually planning and not improvising.

That's all! Han out.


End file.
